The little rebel
by Bambibae101010
Summary: During his first mission as a commander, 19 year old Luke Skywalker is kidnapped and stabbed with a strange injection, when Leia and Han find him, all that's left is a 4 year old toddler, who they then must care for until finding a way to get their Luke back.
1. What are we going to do with you

"Luke" Wedge Antilles whispered worriedly. "Commander, you ok?" Wedge rested a hand on Luke's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm alright Wedge, it's just my first mission as a Commander so I guess I'm a little nervous" he admitted sheepishly, trudging through the forest ahead. "Not to mention it's a big mission, freeing all those people from torture? What if I don't do it right?"

"You're Luke fucking Skywalker" Wes comforted "you'll be fine" Luke smiled back to Wes, appreciating his friends words, despite not being a fan of Wes' language. The three friends continued to lead the other 7 rebels through the murky trees, occasionally stopping to rest or for someone to tie their shoelace. The only usual sound was crunching leaves, snapping twigs, or Wedge's whistling.

"You know, I hate the empire with a passion, but they're doing one thing right, I just hope we don't run into any imperials here" Wes piped up again, hoping to calm Luke's nerves.

"What's that?" Luke asked, not taking his eyes off the pathway ahead.

"Trying to ban slavery" Wedge chuckled. "A lot of these people being tortured were once slaves, I hope we don't see any imperials either, that'll make everything worse"

"You know Commander Skywalker" an elder man stated from behind him. "People believe Darth Vader was once a slave, and that's why he was corrupted by the emperor" Luke stopped in his tracks at the news, turning to face the voice.

"Really?" He asked curiously "but Darth Vader isn't human is he?"

"No one knows sir" someone else said. Luke contemplated it in his head as he continued trudging on, Darth Vader, murderer of Ben and his father, being bossed around? It was almost comical to him.

"C'mon" Wedge urged "they'll be time for stories later, AFTER we rescue the slaves"

"Wedge is right, let's keep moving"

After what felt like hours of marching through the forest, Wes stopped the search for a break.

"Commander" one of the more timid rebel's whispered. Despite Luke being one of (and most likely) the youngest rebel in the alliance, most of the others saw him as a tough fighter, not a meek farmboy. "Really sir I don't mean to intrude on your personal time, I- I was just wondering what your plan of attack was when we found this base?" Luke mentally face palmed at the realisation he hadn't explained the plan, like any commander would. He saw Wedge and Wes sniggering behind their hands a few feet to his right.

"No it's ok, well once I was shown a map of the base, I saw it has four entrances, a north, a south, an east and a west, Leia told me that only myself and umm someone else, I was thinking Wes, should go and look for the scientist who goes by Leeson, as I'll be- be able to track down his lab with my f-force abilities a-and I'll have a back up, the rest of you are to attack from the north entrance while Wes and I-I go from the east"

"Are you cold?" Wedge whispered, once the others had gone back to their smaller conversations, Luke shook his head. "Well your shaking and I've never seen you stutter so much, actually when you fell on your face in the mess hall and tripped up about 10 other people, you stuttered pretty hard-"

"Shut up" Wes sighed as he sat next to Luke "he's nervous you moron"

"I'm not" Luke insisted as he trembled a little more.

"Luke listen to me, you're already doing better than Wedge was, when he moved up the ranks, the night before his first mission he wet the b-"

"I did no such thing!" Wedge cut him off, glaring at his older friend. Luke laughed a little before standing up.

"Thanks you two, it's kinda hard to lead a first mission without Han, he's my best friend, and when I first joined the alliance I thought I'd have no friends, but you two are just as great"

"We know" Wes chuckled "let's keep moving, we may make it there before nightfall if we're lucky" Luke was pretty sure he was going to collapse after around 3 more hours of trekking, Wedge had stopped whistling, Wes wasn't cracking jokes, nobody spoke, they just marched.

"This is your mission Luke" Wedge reminded him through a yawn "you say the word and we head back, or at least find shelter"

"No" Luke muttered "gotta keep going"

"I DO NOT CARE WHO WE TRY IT ON! BRING ME A PRISONER NOW!" They heard a voice bellow in the distance. This lifted Luke's spirits, only so slightly, they were close.

"Guys we have to keep going! Look how close we are!" A new found energy burst through the blue eyed teen as he took off in a run ahead.

"What are we going to do with him" Wes chuckled, picking up his pace.

* * *

 **New book! I may or may not have stolen it from someone else... it gets more original!**

 **The chapters will get longer, I just didn't have the time with this one, not to mention it is a new one.** **The serum Luke will be injected with should take place in chapter three, the effect began in 4 but he's fully turned into a toddler by 5 and if you are in the future then you can skip right to it! Is future Briar any better at writing? Anyway fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also review)**

 **Briar x**


	2. Look after him Wes, he's just a kid

Luke stopped dead in his tracks, spotting the tall rectangular tower in the clearing. Leaves crunched as he took a few steps back and stood in the safety zone between his two older friends.

"Retreat in the forest" he ordered. "We will move when ready" most of the rebels nodded, however Hobbie and Dak glared at their younger commander. Usually the two got on well with Luke, but after the long trek through the woods, almost 6 hours in total, they were beginning to lose hope in their commander.

"You heard your commander, move" Wes hissed, noticing the two who remained in the clearing. Wedge noticed Luke's pleading face and gave the two rebels the 'move now or lose your arm' look. They both obviously took the hint and strode into the trees, kneeling at the very back of the group with a huff. Luke couldn't tell whether it was the constant walking they'd just endured or he was just that bad of a commander, either way it made him self-conscious.

"I'm guessing you and I take care of that scientist, then we go and help the prisoners" Wes mumbled, the teen commander nodded and began to stand up. The others went to follow when Luke put a hand out, telling them to stay put.

"What is it?" Someone asked. Luke kept his eyes fixed forward, watching as an old man hauled a shivering child, not much younger than Luke out into the open.

"Gary!" He yelled "this one needs to be burnt, he's not responding to the torture sessions" Luke flinched at the scream the teenager let out.

"I can't burn anyone else tonight" the man who Luke assumed was Gary yelled back.

"Well this came from Leeson so you better" and with that the small man stormed back into the base.

"Wes you're with me, Zev you get that boy over here and wait with him, three of you are to gather as many chemicals as possible, they may be useful to us in the future, the rest are to go after as many scientists as possible, then when your are sure there is nobody to stand in the way, start escorting people to Zev, and follow Antilles orders if anything changes" the majority of the group shared a brief nod, while the few outcasts stared at their commander in worry. Did he really know what he was doing?

"Please come back in one piece" Wedge joked. "If you lost a limb, it's safe to say we'd all lose one, at the hand of Han Solo"

"I'll be fine, and don't worry, I wouldn't let Han cut anyone's limbs off, c'mon Wes let's go" despite Luke hitting the head start, he still heard Wedge whisper.

"Look after him, he was trembling like crazy earlier, got to remember he's a fair bit younger than us" Luke was about to turn and state that he wasn't a child and didn't need looking after, when he heard Wes' footfalls join him. They slowly made their way towards the East entrance, staying well camouflaged within the trees.

"He's like a worried parent" Luke muttered.

"Who? Wedge? I sometimes think he forgets I'm older than him and you're only, was it 3 years younger?" Wes chuckled, checking the surroundings for people and/or droids.

"Yeah but you can't talk, you're just as bad, remember when we were messing with green squadron and you stopped me doing nearly everything to do with the whole prank because you were scared I'd hurt myself, it's like having two gay dads!"

"Oh yea I remember how you almost tripped over that cable, you would've gone face first into the wall, probably cracking your head open, you should be grateful I was there to catch you" Wes scolded playfully. "And me and Wedge? No thank you!" The two friends laughed as they entered the building, the door shutting with a snap. As he breathed Luke could see the tiny puffs of white forming in front of him, still he continued walking, staying close to Wes. The place gave off an eerie vibe; Luke could tell Wes was just as uneasy as him, even though his face was hard to see. The whole ordeal reminded Luke of some of the creepy holo-vids Han watched for entertainment, the same ones Han had made him sit and watch with him, the same ones that had given Luke nightmares, but he trusted Wes, they were friends, nothing would happen if they stuck together.

"You ok junior?" Wes whispered, as he noticed Luke trip slightly.

"Don't you start, it's bad enough Han calls me that" he whispered back "but yea, this place is just really eerie"

"You said it, ignite your lightsaber, I can hardly see" Luke did as Wes asked and the hallway lit up, not enough for comfort but it was enough to see. "Can you hear all those groans? Those poor things" the whines echoed off the metal walls around them, making Luke's skin crawl and his stomach flip. Wes took a quick glance down a side corridor, but was met with nothing other than darkness, so continued walking ahead. Luke squinted at the dark slither, but the shadow he assumed was Wes beckoned him forward. His eyes widened in realization.

"Wes!" He yelled, noticing a second shadow looming over his friend. Suddenly Luke felt his rebel uniform grow tight around his body, his lightsaber ripped from his grasp. He cursed himself for not being more aware and made a grab for his saber, which was pulled further away from him. He looked up at Wes, who was struggling, his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Luke be careful!" Wes hollered.

"What are you doing outside of your cell?!" The unknown voice hissed. Luke kept his mouth firmly shut, his eyes watering with fright, he wouldn't admit it may or may not have been crying. Everything had just gone wrong that day, he wasn't cut out to be a commander and if he ever got out of here alive he'd be sure to tell Leia that. The man in the lab coat shifted his eyes across Luke's chest, his expression switching from menacing to confusion, then into a sadistic grin, which screamed trouble. Luke winced as the significantly older man began stroking his cheek. "What an adorable little brat I've captured" He whispered. Luke tried desperately to squirm in the older man's grasp, but did not prevail, if anything it made it worse. "Oh what a day! You know little brat I've just finished perfecting a special serum, and I wasn't going to use it right away, but with a face like yours I think you're the perfect brat to test this on"

Luke cringed at the man's tone, it wasn't sweet, it was hoarse and menacing, it didn't match the words leaving his mouth, which made them even more taunting.

"Let Luke go!" He heard Wes yell.

"Take that one to a cell Reynolds, this one looks perfect to try the new serum on" the man who was holding Wes' cuffed hands nodded and began pulling Wes away, away from Luke, and Wes was Luke's only protection.

"Wes!" He finally yelled, trying to make a grab for his friend.

"Aw it's ok, you're friend may suffer the same fate as you! Well that is if the serum doesn't blow you up or melt your insides" Luke glared and continued to thrash away; the man threw his lightsaber aside and grabbed Luke's flailing arms. "Not a talker? Oh don't worry, we'll change that very soon" the 19 year old didn't remember what happened next, as the man slammed his head into the wall, causing him to lose consciousness.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if my writing isn't cut out as good as you thought, my first chapters are usually these pristine things, and then the rest of the book is like a mushy sandwich, not nice. Here are the reviews from chapter one. A / indicates when someone reviewed more than once, and a (G) indicates** **they're a guest**

 **Reyella: I love these types of stories! Thanks! I'm looking forward to the next chapter!/ Loved it!**

 **Me: you're welcome! I do love little Luke stories, whether he's somehow turned into a kid or just childhood stories in general! Luke fluff for the win!**

 **Guest (G): I don't really like how you wrote the characters. You seem super naive and I don't know, expected better.**

 **Me: I'm sorry you didn't like it, but that's just life, some people will like my writing and some people won't. If there's anything you'd like me to do that could maybe make my writing better never be afraid to tell me.**

 **Luminous Being (G): I'd read this, and I really want to, but the language really offended me. You should put a warning in your description/ it just dawned on me: I'm sorry if I offended you.**

 **Me: you didn't offend me, I would put a warning but the book is rated a T, so mild language such as the language I display is acceptable for what my book is rated as, I'm sorry you find it offensive but it is clearly displayed.**

 **Anyway fave it, follow it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**  
 **\- Briar**


	3. Mummy never taught you not to lie

Luke later woke with a shocking start. His breathing was very shallow and raspy, confirming his suspicious that he was very much alive, but clearly congested. The room he was in was extremely dark; the only light income would be the light dangling above his head. His eyes scrunched up without warning, refusing to adjust to the light. Luke knew he should probably try and get up, he just felt exhausted, and a little frightened. Despite his swimming stomach and the sickish feeling forming in his throat, Luke attempted to lift his right foot. As he suspected he soon came in contact with some form of barrier, it was cold against his bare ankle. He didn't need a mirror to know his face would be scrunched up in confusion, a habit he'd had since he was a child. He felt a small breeze blow through the room, tickling at his bare feet. He circled his ankle until he heard a little click, his stiff ankle bone loosing slightly.

"The child is awake" he heard the same taunting voice from the previous events fill his ears. Luke swallowed hard on the lump in his throat before turning to face the voice. His neck was stiff and his head began to pound. His eyes landed on two men who stood about a meter away from him. Luke studied the scientists in detail, the one was quite short and bulky, his blonde hair fading slightly to a shiny silver, he recognised him as the man who had dragged Wes away. The other had an old wrinkled face covered in a hairy ginger beard, no hair upon his head, and one eye was definitely not an eye. When he felt his eyes shift to the elder scientists grey ones, he threw his head to the side.

"Let go of me!" Luke screamed as he felt a strong hand slam down around his arm, pining it further to the bench he lay on. Luke threw his head around to face the culprit. He felt a throbbing sensation in his head, screaming at him to just shut up and let him get on with it, to not struggle as it'd only make things worse, but Luke continued to thrash his head from side to side.

"Now now child, there's no need to act out, Dr. Reynolds and I are going to make you better, going to make you the perfect little test s- I mean child" the evil grin that graced the old man's face made Luke's stomach churn, those rations bars wouldn't sit there for very long, he knew that much.  
"I'm 19!" He yelled angrily, not being able to contain the torment anyone. "I'm not a child; I'm certainly not your test subject! You are psychopaths! Let me go!"

'At times like this, I really wish Ben had taught me to do that mind trick thingy he did back home' he thought to himself miserably.  
"What a bad little boy" the man holding him down taunted, perching on the edge of what Luke assumed was an operating table, although he couldn't be sure.

"An extra dose of torturing will be sent your way, unless you be a good brat and behave" the Reynolds character chuckled darkly. Before Luke had a chance to respond the young man stalked over, the needle glistening in the light above them.

"No no, please I'm um- I'm scared of needles!" He panted. That wasn't exactly the case, Luke didn't exactly like needles, who did, but he could handle them pretty well, better then Wes that's for sure. He was hoping to stall them, hoping they'd feel sympathy for him. The two scientists looked at one another before cackling loudly.

"Oh child" the elder laughed "we really don't care what you're afraid of, but if you're scared of needles you're going to have a very very miserable life here" Luke couldn't pull away as he felt the pinch of the needle go through his hand. He didn't flinch; he didn't cry out, he just stared in horror. "For somebody who is afraid of needles you're taking this like a good boy" the younger taunted. Luke glared at the men, gagging as he felt the cold liquid run through his veins. "Well done little brat, now I'm going to get something for you to bite during your torture, as much as I could care less about if you bit your tongue off, we need you to be able to talk to see if it effects your vocal chords, the serum shouldn't take long to set in, maybe half an hour?" Luke hiccupped loudly, trying to hold down the vomit that was rising in his throat "Don't worry, it won't affect your body straight away, that should take a few hours, it'll just deteriorate that naive little head of yours"

The madman began to trace a finger across Luke's nose, resting his gloved hand against his lips. He gave Luke a skin crawling smile before turning around, heading for the door. "And before you waste your time and think of an escape plan, Dr Reynolds here won't take his eyes off you the whole time, in fact he's going to begin your torture session with just some light whipping across the stomach, is that ok little boy?" Luke didn't reply, he simply sucked in a breath and shuddered. "Still not a talker? It's alright, shyness is a usual symptom when it comes to little children" The young commander felt his cheeks burn bright red, his head fuzzy with embarrassment.

He was a naturally shy person anyway, but he didn't give in to vile psychopaths either. The elder man nodded to the short scientist who was still holding Luke's shaking hand, before leaving quickly, the door hissing shut behind him.

Luke watched worriedly as the man before him stalked away and began rummaging through a drawer, throwing things onto the floor, which all seemed to be torture devices. Finally he let out a cheer of triumph as he pulled out a long black belt, the buckle shining at the end.

"So" Reynolds began, Luke began to feel very small as the man loomed over him, belt in hand. "What's your name, boy?" Despite desperately wanting to tell him, to avoid being whipped, he kept his mouth shut. "Maybe the little brat would answer if his punishment was a little more, intense should I say?" Reynolds took a hold of Luke's rebel uniform, undoing it very slowly. "Just say that one word kiddo, just your name and I'll do your little suit back up" pink lips didn't open once. "Alrighty then" the scientist turned on his heal and trudged back to the desk. Luke was expecting him to come back with another device, one that would pull his eyes out or cut his fingers off, but the doctor just returned with a pair of scissors.

Luke stared curiously as the bulky man began cutting off his uniform, his bare stomach exposed to the cold air. "Ready? Are you going to answer some question for me?"

"My name is Anakin" he wheezed, knowing full well that a whip to the stomach may kill him, it wasn't his fault he was so skinny! "Anakin Fisher" the sound of the belt lashing down on Luke's stomach was almost drowned out by his scream.

"Guess mommy and daddy never taught you it wasn't ok to lie" Reynolds taunted him. The commander continued to scream as he was whipped over the stomach numerous times, he even contemplated telling the madman his real name. He had counted five when the man began to talk again. "That friend of yours called you Luke, I knew your name, but now I know you're a liar, lying is a bad thing to do, and bad little brats are punished" the pain was unbearable, his vision began to smear with white spots, his ears began to ring. Suddenly it all went black and he couldn't feel the pain any longer.

* * *

 **Eh darkish chapter, I know, but it gets cute soon which is good. We like cute in this fanfiction. Cute Luke and cute Han, which explains why my trio one-shots book is them being flipping cute. I learnt how to do a backbend today, well do it without being sick, I'm getting into contortion! Hope this chapter was alright! As always fave it, follow it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**  
 **\- Briar x**


	4. You speak like a princess

Wedge roamed the dark corridors of the mental institution, as he'd renamed it. Groans echoed around him, making his stomach churn dangerously. He'd just taken out a rather attractive female scientist and while he felt awful, she was beating a little twi'lek girl to a pulp.

"Thank you mister! You are a true hero!" The little girl had cried, wrapping her green arms around Wedge. A small smile graced his lips as he remembered the girls appreciative tone, most Wedge had freed clearly had no idea what he was saying, but an open door by a stranger in an orange suit meant freedom either way.

"Wedge!" He heard a yell coming from his right. "Wedge over here! It's Wes!" Truth be told Wes stood to his side, locked behind bars, his hands behind his back.

"Wes?" He called, running up to his friend. "What happened?! Where's Luke?"

"He was kidnapped! Or teen-napped? Commander-na-"

"Wes!" He hissed "Not the time! I told you to look after him!"

"I was!" Wes snapped back "but I was handcuffed and dragged away before I could do anything!" He stared at Wes in disbelief.

"Han's going to kill us!" Wedge yelled "for heavens sake next time we go on a mission, I go with Luke!" Wes continued to glare at Wedge, waiting for the lecturing to be over. It took a minute but when he was sure Wedge had stopped yelling at him for something he wasn't to blame for, he spoke up.

"If there is a next time" Wes reminded him "now get me out of here!"  
Wedge began to pick at the lock with his small remote, a gift from Princess Organa for being the only other red squadron survivor of the Battle Of Yavin, other than Luke of course. Being the one who actually blew the Death Star into smithereens Luke got a medal, but medals couldn't open locks so Wedge considered it a win.

Wes waited silently to hear the click, which seemed to be taking an excessive amount of time, before opening the door, which let out an ear piercing squeak. Wedge began to repeat his action with Wes' handcuffs.

"Be gentle" Wes snapped as Wedge pulled on his wrists. "But be quick, we need to get to Luke, those madmen were saying things about he being the perfect little whatever to test this serum on"

"What!" Wedge yelled "why didn't you say that before?!" Wes went to reply when he was cut off again"Do you remember where he was taken?" Wedge asked, finally undoing his older friend's handcuffs.

"Lab 1126" Wes answered "or um, 1127, one of the two, I'll show you" Wes took the lead and continued down the corridor, ignoring Wedge's grumbles.

"Look I didn't mean to snap but you'd managed to get yourself captured and Luke kidnapped, are you sure he wasn't unwell? He was shaking so badly earlier I thought he was going to collapse, then Dak and Hobbie, as nice as they usually are were being arseholes, then you tell me Luke is basically being poisoned, there's also the fact I'm going to lose my leg when we get back because Han made me swear I'd make sure Luke was alright, and I'm not just worried about losing my leg, but the fact Luke might be dead under the floorboards and we'll never find him and I'll live with the guilt forever and-"

"Wedge, can it" Wes sighed "it's fine I know you didn't mean to have a go at me, but you can't think like that, we'll find Luke"

"I guess you're right" he sighed "but Luke's also my friend, I can't let anything happen to him"

"Neither can I, so we better hurry up and get to- what is all that banging?!"

"Most likely the fights, we'd taken out most of the scientists, but I guess there's still a few to battle off, haven't quite found Leeson but I assumed you and Luke were taking care of that, obviously not, and Hobbie and I started escorting people out, then I found you"

"Well if we're sharing stories, me and Luke entered the premises, and we were walking for about five minutes when this guy handcuffed me, I kept trying to get to Luke, who had just been picked up by this old dude, not joking, straight around the middle, anyway he smacked Luke's head into the wall and he went unconscious, then the guy who had me handcuffed began pulling me away! And I couldn't get to Luke, but I heard the guy who had me say 'where shall I meet you?' And the other guy said 'lab 1126' well it might have been 1127 like I said but-"

"You speak like a dumbass" Wedge grumbled.

"You speak like a princess" Wed retorted.

"You-" Wedge stopped himself as he noticed a bright light up ahead, which made a change from the dim hallways. Wes took off in a run ahead and skidded down to his knees. "Isn't that Luke's lightsaber?"

"Yea!" Wes called back, standing quickly. "This is where he was commander-napped, that's what I'm calling it from now on"

"Oh shut up and show me where Luke is!" Wedge yelled, running up to him.

"Alright alright I'm going!" Wes rolled his eyes and grabbed his friends hand, pulling him down the corridor Luke was carried down earlier.

Reynolds watched as the rebel unconsciously whimpered from the burns that where now plastered all over his feet.

"Idiotic boy" he hissed, putting the lighter down and going to his desk. He hated working with Leeson, the arsehole had no idea what all these chemicals could do, he was a nitwit, Reynolds knew he could do so much more with the serums, he knew how great he could be. He enjoyed torturing as much as the next person but there was more to it than that. He turned back to the beaten rebel, his stomach bloody and sliced. He understood why Leeson wanted to try the serum on this boy, he already looked like a 10 year old, but he had such a skinny body he wouldn't be able to do anything after the serum had kicked in, he'd be nothing but a fragile toddler, he wouldn't remember anything, well apart from his name, he wouldn't remember his friends, his family, the fact he was a rebel, at least that's what Leeson had said to him. He began to daydream about life if he managed to steal the formula, take it to the empire, he'd be rich, famous even, and he could get back at Leeson for how he'd treated him.

"I'm just saying Wedge! He's a commander and he was kidnapped! It makes perfect sense to-" he stood up from the chair, dropping the wires he'd began fiddling with. That sounded just like the rebel he'd thrown in the cell block earlier, Wes if he remembered rightly. Frightened Luke had called out the name Wes a few times, so unless that was his imaginary friend Reynolds assumed this was him. As he opened the door he was not expecting to be met with another man, holding onto the old treasured weapon of a Jedi.

"You!" Wes yelled angrily, grabbing for his blaster, only to grace his fingers over thin air.

"Forgetting I confiscated that, young rebel?" Wes' face paled at the name.

"H-how did you know we were rebels?!" The other snapped.

"You're wearing rebel flight uniforms you absolute morons" he replied bluntly. "If you're looking for that little boy Leeson generously took in earlier you won't find him-" suddenly the man was cut off; Wedge had jammed the lightsaber's end into Reynolds' stomach.

* * *

 **I really wish they built more off of Wedge and Wes in the movies THAT would've been cool. I also just watched an interview from the 1970's where Mark Hamill and Harrison Ford are talking about how Harrison was also a part time carpenter and Mark is stoned out of his mind and he chuckles and says in the most monotone voice ever "he made this chair" and then they both start laughing. That was cute if I ever saw it (no I don't ship the actors, but I love how they interact with one another as friends)** **Here are the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Stripedfly1001: cool chapter! I can't wait to see what happens next, please hurry!**

 **Me: awe! Thank you! And there is a looooot more to come!**

 **Reyella: wow**

 **Me: not quite sure how to take that review, hope it's a good one!**

 **Anyway fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**  
 **\- Briar x**


	5. He was beaten you twit

The atmosphere fell heavy at Wedge stared into Reynolds lifeless eyes. He began to question what he'd done, whether it was the right thing. This man had hurt Luke, but did he deserve to die? Wedge shifted his gaze to Wes, who'd gone pale with shock.

"Wedge" Wes gasped "that's- very- it's good but- unlike you-"  
"I know! I know!" he snapped. "Just let me handle this, get Luke" Wes pushed the body out of the way as Wedge stared at the lightsaber handle. "Do you know how to turn this off?" Anger flew through him at the thought of what this man was capable of doing, he did deserve it, he really did! The anger didn't feel right, yet it did. He had avenged his best friend, hi-

"Um I do but, but you might want to get in here fast" Wes called worriedly. Wedge took his warning and entered the room, trampling over Reynolds' fallen body for good measure. Wedge shifted his gaze from the corpse to Luke and Wes. He knew whatever food settled in his stomach from yesterday was about to end up all over the floor at the site of his commander.

Luke's hair was tainted pink due to the heavy amount of blood on his forehead; his cheeks were covered in dried flakes of blood, as well as a huge handprint under his left eye. His uniform had been ripped to shreds from the waste up, leaving his chest bare. His chest itself was red raw, huge whip lashes ran across his skin, as if they had somewhere to be. Some pouring with blood, other oozing with infection. Finally Wedge looked down at Luke feet, they were covered with little singe marks, like a tiny little lighter had played hopscotch across his feet.

"Luke" Wes whispered, shaking the teen's shoulder ever so slightly. "Luke it's Wes, we're here to help, you've got to wake up" but Wes didn't prevail, Luke's head just lolled to the side, his neck cracking loudly.

"Is he breathing?" Wedge asked, approaching slowly. The thoughts flashed through his mind, Han's face when he found out Luke was injured, the thought of Luke being so badly beaten hurt him more than anything Solo would do later.

"Mhm" Wes confirmed, tracing a finger over Luke's neck "his pulse is there and so is his heartbeat, poor thing looks beaten"

"He WAS beaten you twit" Wedge added with a roll of his eyes, so thankful the teenager was holding onto his stick of life. "Hold this, I'll carry him outside" he shoved the lightsaber into Wes' hands and took out his remote. He began to open up all of the cuffs around Luke's body, being extremely careful when handling the waist band.

"Shouldn't we call for backup? The others aren't coming until tomorrow to pick up the prisoners but we need to get him back to a med centre, Luke can't fly his X-Wing like this either" Wes suggested, finding the activation plate to shut off the saber.

"That's true but I don't have a comlink, Zev might have one but mines back in my X-Wing" Wedge informed him, picking Luke up and supporting the younger's head with his shoulder. "He's going to want to see Han after this, Solo always makes him feel better" Wedge knew Solo wasn't bad as he was displaying, he wasn't particularly violent unless it came to Luke and the princess, Luke especially. Wedge would've thought he was a decent man, if he wasn't on the receiving end of having a leg amputation.

"Han's going to want to see us" Wes gulped worriedly, glancing back to his two friends occasionally as he led them throw the mazes of corridors. "You're confronting him, not me" Wedge tried to stay alert, glancing down corridor after corridor, but he struggled as Luke whimpered in his arms. He had to protect his friend.

"You're the one who got Luke kidnapped" Wedge retorted angrily, almost dropping one of Luke's black boots. "Can you carry his shoes, I can't carry everything!"  
"Hobbie was right" Wes grumbled under his breath, taking the shoes from Wedge, glancing at Luke's pain-stricken face in the process. "We do argue like a married couple"

"When did he say that?!" Wedge growled, cradling Luke's head against his shoulder. "I swear to the galaxy all those four do is tease me!"  
"When we were arguing over who would get the last caf sachet" Wes answered briefly, opening another door to let Wedge pass. "Do you think they injected him with that stuff? Do you think there's a cure?"

"By the prick on the back of his hand, yes" Wedge confirmed, glancing down at the smaller man in his arms. "And I don't know, but we don't have time to stay and look, we've got to get him out of here"

"Right" Wes nodded, kicking a small pebble down the corridor in front. "He'd be so mad at you if he found out you were carrying him like a baby, we'd have to stun him if he were awake right now"

"I know" he laughed, looking around for some form of exit. "He'll be mad at you for letting him be kidnapped"

"Yeah well he likes me too much to be mad" the older man teased, stopping to adjust the small teen in his arms.

* * *

"Come on!" Wes yelled the blasts and bangs growing louder. They echoed dangerously around the halls, making both men (and the unconscious Luke) feel uneasy.

"He's not as light as he looks!" Wedge lied.

Truth be told Luke was a lot lighter than he looked, making him very easy to be carried by anyone who desired too, but Wedge still continued to struggle. He almost walked face first into Wes as the elder stopped in his tracks.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, whispering quietly. Wedge stopped to concentrate, listening to the thin whistling growing louder and louder. Puffs of orange and yellow suddenly spurted around the room, the noises ringing in Wedge's ears. He could only hear Wes' muffled shriek, but it wasn't clear what he was yelling. He felt his feet go from under him and black over took Wedge site. He felt himself collapse, still clutching the unconscious boy in his arm.

* * *

 **I really hate school, also I had a critical review which is expected, I can try and adjust the characters, but you are right I am a little naive when it comes to writing. Anyway I hate school because my teachers are vile, girls are vile, French is hard, life sucks, I can't sleep because I'm in pain all of the time, so...**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Reyella: Reynolds' last line was funny. This story is interesting/ I'd like a toddler Luke and Han Solo scene. That would be really adorable.**

 **Me: don't worry, there will be a lot of them! And I'm glad you're finding it interesting.**

 **Lymch: Great story ! Luke ne va plus se souvenir de rien ? j'attends la suite :) translate: Luke won't remember anything? I'm waiting to see what happens next :)**

 **Me: Thank you! Luke won't remember anything, he may just have a few fuzzy memories of faces, just not who they are.**

 **Anyways, fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**

 **\- Briar x**


	6. Luke is- well he is here

Wedge felt a sharp pain in his temple, one that was so sudden it took his breath the moment he inhaled. Without hesitation he raised his palm to his head and began rubbing it, hoping to ease the soreness.

"S'cuse me?" He heard a small mumble. The voice was distinctively a little boy, too low to be a girl but way too high to be classed as a child older than 5. After opening up his eyes Wedge came face to face with a little blonde boy. He couldn't be any older than 3, his blue eyes sparkled with tears. His hand was curled into a small fist, his thumb resting between his thin lips.

"Hello there little guy" Wedge coughed, pushing himself upwards with his sweaty hands. "Are you lost?" The blonde nodded meekly, a tear spilling down his cheek. Wedge felt bad for the child, but it dawned upon him he didn't have time to comfort a toddler, he had to find Luke and Wes. Panic setting in, he looked around frantically for his friends, noticing Wes' unconscious form a little further down the corridor. He didn't, however, know where Luke was.

"What's your name?" The child asked again, slowly crawling towards Wedge. He didn't have time for idol conversation either.

"Look kiddo I'm not here to make friends, if you're a prisoner there is an exit down this hallway, I have to find my friend" with that, Wedge tried to make it to his feet, stumbling slightly as the room swayed.

"I help?" The boy asked, standing to follow Wedge.

"What? No, go find the others kid, I have to find my friend Luke"

"My name Luke! I be your new friend!" He smiled, grabbing at Wedge's hand. Come to think of it, this boy did have a striking resemblance to his commander, shiny blonde hair, big blue eyes, and that farmboy innocence.

"Your name is Luke? D-do you know me?" Wedge asked warily. It couldn't be true anyway; Luke was 19, not a baby. Nothing could reduce someone's age like that. But Luke had been injected beforehand- but Wedge never said it was something like this.

"No sir" Luke muttered, dejection covering his face.

"Oh- yes well I'm Wedge, let's go find my Luke then" he chuckled, taking the small child's hand. He didn't need the boy to start crying now; he had to get a move on.

"When I woke up, no one else here" Luke muttered, pushing his hair from his eyes with his free hand. "Just me, an' him, an' you" Wedge followed the boys pointed finger, which pointed forward towards Wes' unconscious body.

"Luke how old are you?" Wedge asked, pulling the boy towards Wes. This really couldn't be Commander Skywalker, i-it just couldn't!

"I 4 sir" the boy smiled, obviously proud of the fact.

"What a big boy you are" Wedge chuckled, kneeling down next to Wes' head. "No need to call me sir, you can call me Wedge"

"Don' we need to fin' your frien' ?" Luke ask curiously, watching Wedge put a hand on Wes' forehead. Wes felt hot, but he wasn't burning up thankfully. Apart from being a bit bruised he looked alright, to Wedge's relief.

"We will, I'm just making sure Wes here is alright, then I'll go and take you to the rebels and I can look for Luke" Luke's blonde brows furrowed.

"Why no I come?" He asked, crawling a little closer to Wedge.

"Well because you're only a kid, and I need to find my friend"

"I help!" he said determinedly "I be big help!" Wedge found himself chuckling at the kid's enthusiasm, it almost reminded him of his own Luke. Wedge squinted his eyes in concentration, confusion overwhelming him suddenly. The boy wore a tanned tunic, one that was clearly too big for him, but it wouldn't fit adult Luke. That settled that then, this was a different child. The boy fell silent under the harsh gaze, his lip quivering slightly. "I sorry I take this" he whispered, clearly noticing the man staring at his clothing "bu' I woke up an' the fing I had was too big! An' you could see my tummy an' I-"

"What were you wearing before? Where did you get that?" Luke wiped his nose on the sleeve of his tunic, using his other hand to point to the huddle of clothing a few feet away. Wedge jumped up and marched over, inspecting the orange flight suit that lay in a heap. Oh no...

"I got this in there" Luke whimpered, now pointing to a small storage cupboard not too far from where Wedge stood. "I put it back-"

"No" Wedge cut him off, glaring at the clothes on the floor. So much for this being someone else. "You can keep it on, now let me look at your stomach" Luke stared at the corellian worriedly, but pulled open the tunic to show off his scrawny stomach, that had been heavily slashed...

"Right, you come with me, we'll come back for Wes" Wedge commanded, waiting until Luke redressed himself before picking him up.

"What 'bout your frien' Luke?" He asked, watching as Wedge continued to shake his head.

"How about, you be my new friend?" Wedge mumbled, just hoping to keep the boy quiet for a moment.

"Yay!" He giggled, a small smile of little teeth appearing on his face. Wedge didn't know how this would be explained to general Organa or Han Solo, but he had a few minutes to think about that.

"Hey!" He heard a sharp yell echo through the walls. "Oi Antilles!" Wedge looked ahead to see captain Solo, running down the corridor, straight towards them. "Where is Luke?! And where's that other one?"

"His name is Wes" Wedge muttered through gritted teeth, angry about how he now had no time to come up with an explanation "and Luke is, Luke is- well he's here..."

* * *

 **I know it's a short chapter, but I'm hoping to have another one up very soon, I know it's also been a while since my last update but I'm really struggling at the minute. If you have any ideas for Han's reaction or anything like that don't be afraid to let me know.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Stripedfly1001: You ain't naïve. Maybe unexperienced, but that's it. You are talented and just need practice. Love this chapter, and can't wait for the action to start!**

 **Me: aw! That's so sweet of you! That makes me feel a lot better!**

 **Reyella: Nice chapter. I don't think you are naive. All you need is practise.**

 **Me: again thank you so much, these nice reviews boost my confidence sky high.**

 **Anyway fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review!)**

 **\- Briar x**


	7. At least little you has some manners

"You aren't funny" Han said, a monotone drawl coating his voice "you can adopt whatever little prisoner you want but-"  
"I haven't adopted!" Wedge snapped, glaring at the captain darkly. "This IS Luke"

"That's not Luke" Han sighed, annoyance lacing his tone. "So move so I can find him-"

"I is!" The toddler snapped back, a thick pout on his lips. Han stared at the boy in confusion before looking back at Wedge.

"Prove it to me, ask him something that only we'd know the answer to"

"He doesn't remember anything" Wedge yelled "he's just a little kid now! For force sake if you were really his friend you'd listen!"

"Han" the toddler whimpered, reaching out a hand "I don' 'member you but I know you 'portent" both Wedge and Han stared down at the little blonde, Han confused, Wedge shocked.

"He doesn't remember any of us, not even our names, but he remembers you and the fact you're important to him" Luke squirmed in Wedge's grip, the uncomfortable atmosphere wrapping around him like a discomfort blanket. "What's the matter?" The blonde just held out his arms to Han, who took him from Wedge almost instantly.

"You'll have to make do with this kid" the pilot mumbled, placing the boy on his hip and supporting him with this his left arm "can't say I've ever held a child before" it was obvious the toddler didn't care, this man was important- somehow he was. Wedge on the other hand was completely dumbfounded. "What? Never seen an adult carrying a child?!" Han snapped, clearly sensing the look from the other corellian.

"Yes, of course! But you're um- Han Solo, carrying like a 3 year old" he said, trying his hardest not to let a laugh slip.

"I 4!" Luke exclaimed angrily, as if it were the biggest insult ever hurled at him.

"You're four?" Han asked in mock shock. Luke nodded proudly; Han felt himself chuckling slightly. "Antilles I'm taking him back out to the other rebels-"

"Who else is with you?" Wedge cut him off. Han scoffed at the interruption, reframing from cussing the man.

"Me, her worship, Chewie and quite a few others, I brought the falcon but I'm only letting scrawny diseased people on because I lost a bet, I ain't growing soft" Han said with a huff "go and get Janson and then you can explain what happened" Luke waved his goodbye to Wedge before turning his attention to the older male.

"Where are we goin' ?" He asked curiously. Han didn't look down, but knew the child was gazing at him.

"Outside kid, we're going to see Leia, she's going to be a lot better with kids, I just can't get my head around it- how are you Luke?" The toddler seemed to take that quite literally.

"Well my mummy called me it! But I not seen her in long time"

"No kiddo, I know that your mum called you Luke, but- why am I even bothering, you're just a baby you won't understand how you basically use to be a 19 year old commander pilot!"

"No sir" Han couldn't stop himself laughing at the child's reply.

"Well" he laughed "at least little you has some manners aye?" Picking up on the captain's happiness, Luke giggled too. "So then, I'm guessing you don't remember much?"

"No sir, I just 'member gettin' up an havin' a sore tummy, an' Wedge an' the other man were sleepin' so I got up an' all my clothes fall down! They were too big! So I saw some small ones in the cupboard, but they still bit big" Han didn't really pay attention to the blonde after hearing his stomach had been hurting.

'Oh force' he thought 'how do I ask a four year old about this'  
"Uh Luke?" He began, standing against a damp wall "could I see your stomach?"

"Everyone ask me dat!" He sighed, pulling open his tunic a bit. "I fink it was a big monster an' he scratch me" Han had to stop himself retching at the sight of the oozing whip marks.

"Luke that was definitely a monster, but I don't think we're thinking of the same one" he whispered, recomposing himself and leaving through the doors.

"Really? My monsta has big claws an' he-"

"No" Han said dejectedly. "Come on, let's go and see Leia"

Trudging through the mud went too quick for Han's liking, he did not want to be reprimanded by Leia, despite none of this being his fault for once. How could anybody do this to such a sweet little kid? And even if it were before he was changed, Luke was the sweetest, most innocent person he knew, why anybody would ever lay a hand on him is beyond anyone.

"Captain Solo!" He heard Leia's yell coming from ahead. "Have you found Commander Sk-"

"Who's dis?" Luke whispered to Han.

"That's Leia, she may seem scary but she'll be nice, to you at least"

"While I am surprised to see you carrying a small child, and it is helpful that you've found another torturee, we asked you to look for commander Skywalker, Pilot Antilles and pilot Janson" Leia sighed, attempting to take the boy from Han, who pulled away from her in an attempt to stay with the only person he could remember "come here sweetie, we're going to get you to a nicer place than here, don't be shy"

"Leia" Han sighed, the word feeling strange on his tongue. He rarely ever called her that. "Could we talk about this kid for a minute? You won't believe me I know that, but Antilles will back me up" Leia folded her arms impatiently. Han perched down on a large rock, moving Luke from his hip to his lap. Leia sat on a fallen tree trunk at the side of them, eyeing the small boy.

"Be quick about it then, I have got a mission to run since Luke's gone"

"This is Luke" Han said bluntly, finding no other way to put it. Leia stared at them before her face morphed into a concerned smile.

"You've inhaled too many fumes from the explosion Han, c'mon hand over the kid and we'll get you a drink-"

"No Leia I'm being serious" Han stopped her, grabbing her hand with his free arm as she tried to stand. "Tell her Luke, tell her what you just told me" the little boy shyly looked up before repeating what he'd said previously, making sure he did well to not miss any details. The princess' skeptical eyes slowly morphed into a look of concern and worry as the toddler rambled.

"An' then Han came" he finished, scratching his cheek nervously.

"Right" the princess said nervously. "Once I here Wedge and Wes' stories we'll talk more, for now keep him here, we can't pass him off as a prisoner as when we reach Skako-"

"Are you really sure Skako is a good idea? It's in the galactic core, aka the imperial core" Han said, attempting to keep the fidgeting Luke still. "Not to mention their natives aren't the friendliest"

"It's the nicest yet least populated planet we're going to get, and Mon Mothma has contacts, it's all been sorted; sweetie why are you fidgeting so much?" She asked Luke, taking his small hand in hers.

"Tummy hurting" Luke whimpered, wrapping his free arm around his stomach.

"You have a tummy ache?" Leia cooed sympathetically.  
"Nu uh, it sore"

"He's been whipped" Han explained, pressing his cold hand against Luke's stomach. "That make it worse or better?"

"Better" Luke whimpered, a little tear trickling down his cheek.

"He was whipped?" Leia whispered harshly.

"Whipped, his feet have been burnt, as you can see he's got a severe black eye coming along, his hair is all bloody" Wedge said, coming out of the newly abandoned building, Wes groggily following.

"Nice of you two to join us" Leia huffed, taking Luke without warning and stand up.

"Wedge already explained to me what's happened- briefly anyway, but yes I can confirm this is Commander Skywalker" Wes coughed, congestion clear. "When I we went in after Leeson, he was knocked out and taken away, I was put in a cell, Wedge found me and when we found Luke there was a madman there, I'm not sure if it was Leeson or not, but we took care of him, we got Luke who was still adult Luke and there was a big explosion, when I woke up Wedge told me what had happened" Luke obviously did not care about what the adults were talking about, he was more interested in the princess' strange hair braids. He took a hold of one, completely fascinated by the mysterious thing.

"You enjoying yourself there?" Han asked, the first to notice the 4 year olds antics. He giggled, continuing to turn the hair through his fingers.

"We should really come up with some form of plan, like I was saying before if we say Luke is a prisoner we will be expected to hand him over and leave him on Skako, so we can't say that"

"What about if we tell the council that this is Luke, just not the pilots, we can say he's a prisoner for now, nobody is going to remember a little blonde distinctively, then we can say, he's- Han's son or something" Han hadn't been listening, he'd been too busy staring at Luke's fascinated face.

"Wait what!" He exclaimed, coming back from his trance "that won't work! Do you know how many rumors that would start?! Also the fact I can't care for a child! I can hardly look after myself- I have stuff to do on the falcon who's going to entertain the kid then!"

"Rumors are no issue, I will dismiss them all" the princess said with a smile. Although there were probably better ideas, this one worked in Luke's favour too. He knew Han, he remembered Han, and he'd most likely feel better having him as his 'dad'.

"You don't have to care for him all on your own, you'll have Chewie, and I'm sure us and the rouges would be happy to watch little 'Solo' while you're busy with your falcon" Wedge agreed.

"And just think" Wes began "I'm sure if Luke had his pick he'd pick you"

"Look I already know I'm amazing, I don't need anyone else to tell me that, but whatever! I'm doing this for the kid, not the rebellion or any of you" Han huffed, angrily agreeing to the others. He took Luke from Leia and stormed around the back of the building, probably to comprehend the events.

"We will just have to say commander Skywalker is in a bad condition and isn't to be seen by anybody until he's fully recovered" Leia said "now come on, we need to inform everyone that you're all back, I'll say we've already had Luke taken back to base due to how injured he is, hopefully this works out, and besides, we all know that laser brain gets his way around, it wouldn't surprise me if he did have children somewhere in the galaxy"

* * *

 **It's long, I know! I was in hospital up until yesterday because I have bad back problems to the point I can't walk without crutches (I'm 14 too...) and I wasn't able to upload. I did watch Solo though! And I actually thought it was pretty good, I didn't like the girl all that much though, mainly because I'm a hardcore Han/Leia and also a little Han/Luke but there will be none of that in here don't worry, that's in my other book (SHAMELESS PLUG! TRIO ONE-SHOTS)**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Stripedfly1001: Aw, tiny Luke is so cute! Really can't wait to see what Han thinks of this :)**

 **Me: he's going to be confused that's for sure! I adore little Luke too!**

 **Reyella: this is amazing!**

 **Me: yay! I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Lymch: So goood ! "luke is...well he's here" ahaha ! Poor Luke, he is so cute !**

 **Me: thank you thank you! Luke is pretty damn cute**

 **Anyways, fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**  
 **\- Briar x**


	8. I never had a dad before

Han stared at the blonde haired boy for however long it was. He'd always seen the kid as family, he wasn't as protective as a father would be to their son, but he did protect Luke when needs be, more like an older brother. He couldn't care for a baby, he couldn't look after a child, he hardly got by alone, but he knew Luke, whether he was 4 or not. As coddled as he was he was still independent, he could still care for himself somewhat.

"Luke?" He mumbled, hoping the young charge had not drifted to sleep.

"Hm?" He whined tiredly, lifting his head from the comfort of the corellian's shoulders.

"How would you feel about me looking after ya for a while? That'd be ok with you right?" Luke gave a short nod, his fringe falling in front of his face. He did look darn adorable "Well that's good, gotta understand I'll be busy though, I have a ship to run, but you can always spend time with An- Wedge and with Chewie, he's my wookiee copilot" this seemed to catch Luke's attention, his drooping eyelids shooting open.

"Wookiee?" He asked curiously. "I see?" Han chuckled, pushing the boy's head into his shoulder.

"Maybe take a nap, and I'll wake you in a bit to meet him, I bet he'll love you"

"I'm not tired Han" Luke resented, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. He wanted to meet this Wookiee, and if he stayed awake just a little more he could!

"Hey Luke? How about you don't call me Han for a little" he chuckled nervously, hoping not to attract too many toddler questions, that's the last thing he needed. "What about you call me, hmm well since I'm going to be looking after you I'm going to be like your dad aren't I?"

"Dad" the tot whispered, snuggling up to the smuggler, the Wookiee would just have to wait, Luke knew sleep was coming. "I neva had a dad before"

"Well I'm here to fix that, so you going to be a Solo for a little?" Han smiled; thankful Luke had decided sleep was more important than questions. He watched the boys back fall and rise evenly, signalising he'd gone to sleep.

"Han!" Leia called, her footsteps heard before her voice. Han reframed from shushing her; he couldn't come across as too caring, not yet anyway. "We've got a long trek back- has he gone to sleep?" Han nodded, refusing to meet eye contact with the princess. Lucky little Luke didn't have to walk all that way to the ships, he was going to be sleeping in safe arms.

"Yea, I explained to him how I'd be looking after him for a bit and he still called me Han, that'd be a bit suspicious with the others so I told him to call me dad, he did, it was- really odd" Leia smiled half-heartedly, brushing away Luke's hair. She hadn't realised before how soft it was, adult Luke's hair was very straw like, mainly due to never being able to wash it properly, most likely because of the constant moves. She pulled on a strand, pulling out a bit of dried blood.

"I bet, bet you never thought you'd be a dad aye?" They both began to walk towards the forest, the others barely visible upfront. Leia quickly noticed Wedge was waiting for them, but she waved her hand, shooting him ahead.

"I did, but not now, not when I have a bounty on my head, not when I'm helping the rebellion, not when my son is my best friend, and I'm being serious if I start talking in baby language grab my blaster and shoot me" Han groaned, causing Leia to chuckle.

"Oh you will do, I look forward to it" she teased, trying her best to clean out Luke's hair while they walked.

"Princess- have you ever babysat kids before?" Han asked after a few moments of silence.

"I use to back home, I always went to the orphanages to play with the children, I was adopted you know? And I was also the princess, I went to the orphanages to remind the children they could do whatever they wanted, and of course to release my inner child and play with them for a bit" she laughed, whispering the last part.

"I use to work for a criminal gang, so I use to see a bunch of little kids, all stealing though, I wasn't close with many of 'em" Han admitted, rubbing Luke's back as he whined in his sleep. "What will I need to look after the kid?"

"He's 4 right? Well he can still sleep in the bunk he sleeps in on the falcon, but he's going to need clothes which you can leave to me, my dad made me learn to sew, don't ask, you're also going to want to keep your blaster out of his grasp, when I first got a hold of my father's blaster it didn't end well. Hmm"

"Why did I agree to this" Han muttered under his breath. "I CANNOT care for a kriffing toddler"

"Yes you can" Leia encouraged, making sure she was out of ear shot from the others. "Han, Luke trusts you with his life, he'd want you to look after him, when I'm not busy I'll look after him, Wedge has already said him and the rouges will too, you aren't going to be alone caring for Luke, and besides, I think you'd make a pretty good dad, Luke likes ships, you can tamper with your dumpster and he can sit and watch"

"Thanks princess- Hey! My ship is not a dumpster" Leia began to laugh and Han rolled his eyes with a smirk. The two continued to walk in silence, ignoring the looks that were thrown back by the rebels. The prisoners who hadn't fled the minute they were realised were chatting with one another, the twi'lek girl had found Wedge and latched herself to him, announcing he was her hero. Han's arms began to ache as the slim toddler began to grow heavier with each step. His muscles yearned for a rest, but he couldn't stop, the quicker they got back to the ships, the quicker they got back to base.

"Give him here" Leia scoffed, rolling her eyes as Han's hands began to shake. She took the boy from Han, sitting him in the crook of her arm.

"Dad" Luke whined, his eyes cracking open at the change in position.

"Oh hey kiddo, did you sleep alright?" Han asked, holding out a hand to the shivering boy, who took it almost immediately. "Somebody's a bit cold- oh force I'm already doing it" Leia laughed, cooing at the look on Luke's face. He was in fact really cold, Leia could feel him shivering through her coat.

"We don't have long left to walk, I promise Luke, and when you get to the falcon you can sleep on a real bed, not in the princess' bony arms" Han smiled, rubbing over Luke's knuckles. If any of the rebels saw the scene going on behind them, Han would've been mortified, but the lie they'd come up with wouldn't work unless he acted as sweet as possible, especially to Luke.

"I'm really hungry" Luke whined, clutching onto Han's hand tightly.

"We'll get some food in you soon" Leia promised, adjusting the boys' position. Luke nodded and rested his head against Leia, dosing quicker than either adult had expected.

The trek back to the ships seemed to drag after the tot had fallen asleep. A few prisoners entertained themselves by following the rebels through the trees, others looked ready to pass out in the blink of an eye.

"E-excuse me?" A tall, long brown haired girl asked, approaching Leia and Han cautiously.

"Hello" Leia smiled, while Han just grunted his introduction.

"Is that your son?" The young woman asked, now walking backwards to talk to the two rebels. She seemed to have an excessive amount of energy for someone who'd just been beaten blue and had been walking for what must have been 4 standard hours.

"Yes, well he's Han's son, we checked over his files after we found him and found out merely hours ago" Leia lied, clutching the boy close, just in case.

"He just reminds me of somebody, I'm Camie Marstrap"

"Who?" Han asked warily, stopping Leia to take back his 'child', most likely from pure protectiveness.

"Cam- oh you mean who was the person! Just a childhood friend, well I wouldn't say friend, my ex boyfriend bullied him I guess, I didn't but I never got involved, anywho, I only approached to ask if there were any open spots to join the rebellion, I know it's a little crazy but I'm just dying to fight against those blasted helmet heads" Leia found herself laughing at the word the girl had used to refer to the empires troopers, but Han remained silent, cradling Luke close to him.

"Of course Camie, we are always looking for new fighters, we need all the help we can get"

"Thank you so much General Organa! It's an honour really! And you too Mr-"

"Just call me Solo" Han yawned, cutting up front to avoid anymore unwanted conversation.

"That boy really looks like my old friend, it's uncanny!" Camie exclaimed to Leia, pulling at her itchy prisoner uniform.

"Who was your friend?" Leia asked, noticing a small wet spot on her shoulder, from where she'd either been drooled on or cried on, she prayed it was the latter.

"Luke Skywalker, was a little pipsqueak back home, was bullied black and blue, had a serious crush on me, but I was the only girl there so I didn't blame him, anyway when we heard he'd been whisked away by crazy old Ben Kenobi we thought he'd be dead in a month, we then heard the famous pilot who blew up the Death Star was a Skywalker, I bragged to everybody I knew that was the kid who hung around with me for 19 years, unfortunately then my house was ransacked and me and my mother were taken here, it was madness, my mother sadly died while in there, that's why I want to fight, even though this doesn't have anything to do with the empire for once" Leia stared forward at Han was rubbing Luke's back in an attempt to calm the now weeping child.

"Huh crazy coincidence"

* * *

 **Really important, I'm looking for some kind of fan art for this book, maybe Han holding a toddler Luke or something, if you know of anybody who would be able to provide me with some, or you could do it yourself please let me know over a private message and I will give you my email for you to send it to me, thanks so much! I'm really not well at the moment. But my boyfriend brought me an 18 inch Luke Skywalker and a Han Solo action figure, I also have MANY Disney collectibles and I bought two more. I can show you if you have wattpad and if you're really bothered haha.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Lymch: Encore un super chapitrepauvre Luke il ne se souvient de rien: translation: Another super chapter, poor Luke, he does not remember anything**

 **Me: thanks! I know, poor baby**

 **Stripedfly1001: I hope that you feel better soon! Also, trust Leia to get so technical :) Little Luke is the cutest!**

 **Me: thanks for your wishes! And yes Leia does tend to get technical doesn't she? I have to agree with you on that last remark!**

 **Reyella: I enjoyed this chapter. Hope you get better soon.**

 **Me: glad you enjoyed, and thank you!**

 **XiaoXiao666: Man, that sucks. Get well soon! Also, great story!**

 **Me: double thank you!**

 **MK Foxy (G): This story is shaping up to be really cute! Btw I hope you feel better soon.**

 **Me: I leave updates on my back condition in my authors notes, glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Anyway fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**  
 **\- Briar x**


	9. Little star

If the rebels weren't tired before, they certainly were now. Leia had decided it wasn't safe to fly due to everybody's tired states and that take off would take place at 1000 and all pilots were to be up and ready to leave. Knowing Han would need some sleep to fly the falcon tomorrow, Leia had offered to care for the now energized Luke, since she didn't have to fly the next day. She was currently sat in the cockpit of the falcon, her feet on the co-pilots chair. Luke was stood in her lap, his arm around her shoulders.

"You really like my hair don't you?" She laughed, Luke's face twisted in confusion at the strange object that hung from the princess' head.

"It feel nice" he commented, playing with the end of her braid.

"I hardly get to wash it, but if you think it feels nice then I won't stop you" she chuckled, kissing the boy's temple.

"Le?" Luke mumbled, Luke had attempted to call her Leia previously, but it didn't feel right coming from his mouth, so he settled for Le.

"Yes?"

"If Han gonna be my dad for ickle bit, who are you?" He asked curiously. The question confused Leia for a moment, but she soon realised that to Luke this may have seemed like a game of pretend.

"Han is your dad" she told him, hoping that would end the conversation.

"He has always has been, but um that nasty man took you away from him when you were a baby, but you're back with him now, and that's good right?" The blonde nodded happily, soaking in the news. "And I'm just going to be around to look after you sometimes, so is Wedge and Wes, they're nice aren't they?"

"An' the Wookiee?" Luke asked hopefully. He'd briefly met Chewbacca, who had looked mildly confused at the new addition to their team but left it to Han to explain in private.

"And the Wookiee, I'm surprised, most kids cry when they see Chewie, you like him?" Leia asked, taking her hair from Luke, who was tugging on it a little. "No sweetie they don't come off"

"I like him lots, he big and fluffy"

"That he is" Leia agreed, staring out at the stars from the cockpit. Most had taken shelter in the games room, Han allowing one or two to sleep in Luke's bunk since he wouldn't be there tonight. "Look up at the stars Luke, aren't they pretty?"

"Yes! I like stars, when I bigger do you fink daddy will let me fly his ship up to da stars?" Leia had to hold back an 'aww' at the boys question.

"I bet he would, I bet he'll even let you help fly back to base if we asked nicely"

"Really?" He gasped excitedly.

'Still the same the little Luke' she thought to herself "yes really, I bet he would"

"Excuse me? General Organa?" Leia heard a small voice whisper. She turned the chair to face Camie, who was meekly hanging her head. "May I join you two? I'm struggling to sleep, and I'd like to know a little about the rebellion"

"Of course, come and sit" Leia smiled, gesturing to the co-pilot seat.

"Thank you, hello there little one" Luke smiled shyly, hiding half his face into Leia's arm. "I'm Camie; your daddy really didn't want me talking to you earlier, did he?"

"Han is protective" Leia chuckled nervously, wrapping an arm around Luke. "Hates the thought of anybody ever hurting his baby"

"I thought you said you only found him earlier today?" She asked, leaning forward in the chair.

"We did" the princess rushed to correct. "B-but he had him earlier, he was taken from Han and his wife when he was just a baby"

"I bet you miss your mommy don't you?" Camie asked, reaching out a hand to the boy "I miss mine too, she died in that nasty place we were stuck in"

"I no know my mummy" Luke admitted sadly. Camie cooed at his face and Leia sighed, she really needed to get her story straight, but she could hardly even think let alone protect their secret.

"What's your name?" Camie asked. Before Leia could stop him Luke put his thumb in his mouth and mumbled.

"I Luke" Leia watched in slow motion as Camie's face fell blank, she knew hers was the same.

"Luke? Luke what?" The young woman asked desperately.

"You're a Solo aren't you sweetie?" Leia encouraged, she couldn't let Camie catch on, and the girl wasn't trustworthy, not yet anyway. Besides Luke technically was a Solo at that point.

"Luke Tholo" he copied, his head lolling back slightly. "Dis is my daddy ship, an' Le said she fink I help fly it back!"

"Wow, you know I had a friend called Luke who looked just like you, Luke Skywalker, do you know him?"

"Nu uh" the tot answered truthfully. Leia let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"I'm surprised they let you keep your name" Leia butted in, switching the conversation. "They didn't let Luke, Han said that they had named him before but the name brought back to many memories of his ex wife, Luke Skywalker is his best friend and that's why we- he named him Luke" she made a mental note to tell Han all of this before Han went and spread a different story.

"Ah I see! I heard from one of the rebel's that Skywalker was really badly hurt and rushed back to your base, may I see him when we get back? I guess I owe him a huge apology" Leia could see the hurt expression that swept over Camie's face, most likely at the memory of the torment she use to push upon Luke.

"You can, but maybe not right away, he needs to get better"

"That's true, wouldn't want to overwhelm him, seeing me wouldn't be a great thing right away" she admitted.

"Tell me, what was Luke like as a kid?" Leia asked, hoping to find some information on the child "just wondering, we're quite close the commander and I"

"Very shy, longed for attention too, his uncle never gave him any, neither did we I guess, he was the youngest and the smallest but most likely the most talented, more talented than my ex Fixer, he used to race him through beggars canyon all the time, Luke would always win, he had a knack for ships, I think all he wanted was some love and I think he rarely got that from his uncle" the two women sat in uncomfortable silence, staring at the floor. "He didn't deserve it, we use to say he was delusional for thinking he'd be someone, now look, he blew up the Death Star, he was always destined for greatness, I guess we were jealous"

"He'll appreciate your apology Camie, everyone is overrun with jealousy sometimes and-"

"What's going on in here?" The two girls and Luke turned to the cockpit opening, Han and Wedge both looked tired but more awake than the last time the two had appeared.

"Hello" Camie smiled.

"Girl, princess, hey kiddo" Han answered snidely, picking Luke up.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Leia asked.

"I use to be a smuggler, I hardly need any sleep"

"Daddy guess what!" Luke exclaimed. Leia noticed Wedge smirking in the background, he stopped when he realised the princess wasn't happy.

"What's that?" Han smiled.

"When we go I help fly ship?" He asked hopefully. Han couldn't stop his smile broadening at the words.

"Hmm maybe, but that's only if you're good enough" Han teased.  
"I am!" Luke exclaimed "aren't I Le?"

"Well you are pretty good" Leia giggled, standing to join the males. "Uh Wedge, why don't you show Camie to Commander Skywalker's X-Wing? She may find it better sleeping in there" Wedge nodded and took Camie's hand, pulling her up from the seat and taking her from the cockpit.

"I don't like her, she picked on Luke as a kid, and I really don't trust her" Han stated, as soon as he heard the falcon's ramp lowering.

"C'mon now Han" Leia tutted, watching Luke's playful eyes. "She's just going to be another rebel, you will hardly see her, and besides you've got your hands full for however long it is" Han smiled down at Luke, who was staring out at the stars.

"Do you like stars?" Han asked, Luke nodded his head. "I'm pretty sure we have some star stickers somewhere, they were from some dumb old board game that me and Chewie use to play" both adults watched the child's eyes brighten at the mention.

"I a star" Luke stated, as if it were the most well known fact of the galaxy, that Luke Sky- Solo was a star.

"You're my star" Han chuckled, giving the child a kiss on the forehead. "I'm tapping into character" he snapped as he noticed Leia's dumbstruck expression.

"Yeah yeah" she laughed. "Sit that ass down, we have a story to get straight"

"Language in front of my child" Han taunted, sitting down with Luke on his lap. "Get some more sleep my little star, otherwise who will help me fly tomorrow?" Leia smiled at the scene, it was the sweetest thing she'd seen in a long time. Both her friends looked generally happy.

* * *

 **This was a filler because these bits aren't interesting, the interesting bits start when they get back base and Luke is just being adorable and everyone loves him, those will take time, this is something I did in about an hour to shove out into the world because I'm back at school tomorrow and won't be able to write as much. School actually sucks.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **stripedfly1001: Sorry, but if I tried to draw something for this, I think I would be kicked out of the universe :) Anyway, I'm really excited to see what's going to happen now that Camie's here!**

 **Me: I'm still interested in seeing it! I bet it'll be great! And more will be revealed soon!**

 **Reyella: magnificent.**

 **Me: that's a posh word to describe my trashy writing, but thank you!**

 **Anyway fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review.)**  
 **\- Briar x**


	10. Imagine being Darth Vader's son

The morning flew by quicker than Han had expected. He had struggled getting Luke back to sleep once he'd woken up, extremely hungry. The princess had retired to bed before then, the reason Han had struggled but he managed. Telling Luke that a pilot had to have lots of sleep.

"Hey, Luke you need to wake up" Han nudged, shaking his adopted son awake. The boy whined a few times before opening up his eyes, sparkly and energised.

"Morning" he sighed, stretching out his little limbs.

"Morning tyke" Han picked up Luke with one arm, giving him a big good morning hug. "We get to go back to base, you going to help me fly? Be my co-pilot?" he put Luke back down, slinging the wires he had been fiddling with over his shoulder.

"Yea!" He cheered "we see stars?"

"We will see lots of stars, but I have to make sure everyone is ready to go, it might be a bit rocky to start with so I want you to sit down with Leia, alright?" Blonde hair fell in front of Luke's eyes and he nodded happily. "That's good, let's go and find her" Han knelt down and took Luke from under the arms, sitting him on his hip. He brushed the hair out of the child's face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I so happy you gots me back" Luke sighed, wrapping his arms around Han.  
"Me too k-" he stopped himself, focusing on the blonde head that was shoved into his neck. "Me too son, me too"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Zev smiled, raising his eyebrow slightly from the cockpit entrance.

"Not at all, just waking up my kid" Han answered snidely, his face hitting a smirk.

"Aha" Zev laughed "if your dad ever gets too pissed, come find me kiddo" Luke looked between Han and Zev, nodding gently.

"Is everybody awake?" Han asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, all but the princess and the Wookiee, who I was going to leave to you to wake, I'm going to get my wing ready, see ya captain, nice meeting you littleun"

"Buh-bye!" Luke smiled, waving at the pilot.

* * *

Camie sat up uncomfortably in the cockpit of the small ship. So much had happened in her life these past few months, and it just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"Good morning!" She heard a yell from outside. She slowly pulled herself from her slouching position and looked over the edge.

"Oh hello Luke, shouldn't you be inside the ship?" The toddler turned his head towards the huge ship Camie couldn't remember the name of before looking back up at her.

"Le is over there" he called, pointing towards a few other ships in the clearing. "Daddy say I can come out because I be inside for long time!" She smiled at the childish words he used; she had never seen anybody like him before. Well she had, she had seen Luke Skywalker, an uncanny version of this toddler, but this wasn't Luke Skywalker, this was Luke Solo, Luke Skywalker was back at the base, recovering from his violent injuries. Camie felt her stomach knot at the thought of seeing Luke again, guilt twisting her insides.

"You come down?" Luke asked, staring his curious blue eyes right into hers.

"I will sweetie, but I just have to wait for some help, that nice pilot yesterday helped me up, just gotta get down now" she told him, resting her chin on her arms. "So, how old are you?" The boy sat down on the wet grass, smiling his adorable smile.

"I 4, that big" he told her proudly.

"Wow! That is big! Well I just turned 22 last month, is that big?" Luke nodded, giggling in the process.

"Yes that big, I-"

"Hey bud, can you come back to the ship, pretty cold out today?" They both heard Han call, Camie sighed. Why Mr. Solo didn't like her was beyond her, maybe it was because she hadn't exactly been nice to Luke when he was little, Luke was the smugglers best friend after all. If that were true she deserved what she was getting.

"It not cold, I wanna stay an' talk to Cam" the toddler whined, pouting thickly. Camie couldn't stop herself giggling at the little name she had been assigned.

"Don't make me come get you!" Han called again, now leaning on the falcon impatiently.

"I come I come" Luke sighed, standing and waving goodbye to Camie.

"Bye Lu-" she stopped at the smugglers glare. She watched as the smuggler picked up Luke and ruffled his hair, making the 4 year old forget he'd just been whining mere seconds before.

"You're tunics wet now, we'll get it-" but she didn't hear the rest of the captain's chuckle as he descended into the ship; the child giggling away in his strong hold.

"Excuse me!" She yelled, catching a tall rebel's attention, his dark blonde hair falling in front of his brown eyes. "May I have some help?" The man chuckled and held out a hand, which Camie took gratefully. He pulled her from the craft, catching her as she jumped to the ground. "Thank you"

"No problem, I'm Derek, but call me Hobbie" he smiled, kissing her hand gently. She laughed, pulling it away with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Camie, rebellion member" she introduced, the words feeling strange on her tongue. She did a little bow, placing one hand on her stomach and the other to the side. He laughed loudly, curtsying slightly.

"How fancy! You're a new one I'm assuming?" Hobbie asked. "That's nice, hey maybe you'll be joining us, we lost a crew member recently, he's going to be recovering for a long-"

"Luke Skywalker?" She asked sorrowfully. It seemed everyone had known Luke...

"Yeah, you heard? I feel pretty darn awful, I was sort of snappy with him before he left, I didn't think he could handle himself, I mean he obviously couldn't but still, he was my mate and my crew member, I should've been nicer to him" Camie was almost shocked that someone was feeling the same thing as her, she felt almost exactly the same.

"He was my ex boyfriend's friend's best friend before he left Tatooine" she told him, following Hobbie back to his own X-Wing. "He was the little guy of the group, youngest, smallest, the one who everybody wanted to squeeze his cheeks" she smiled, remembering her first encounter with Commander Skywalker. They had both been young, Camie had been around 5 years old, and she had met the blue eyed two year old at the Lars moisture farm. He had hid behind his aunt as her mother had bent down to pinch his cheeks, she missed her dearly.

"Kind of like that Solo's kid, feel bad for the poor thing, having Han Solo as a father must be horrible, but I guess anything is better than the things you lot went through in there, or imagine being Darth Vader's kid! The horror!" The both shared a laugh before recomposing themselves.

"True, it was horrid" she confirmed, perching down on a rock as Hobbie climbed the tree nearest his ship. "Solo seems like a good father, although I've only known him for a day, he doesn't like me very much"

"Solo doesn't like anybody apart from Commander Skywalker, General Organa and now that little kid, Wedge told me he'd offered to look after the kid whenever too, so we're probably going to have to baby proof the whole bunk when we get back, it sucks" Hobbie sighed, pulling out a rations bar and throwing it over to Camie.

"Thank you. He seems like a smart child; hopefully he won't get up to much mischief"

"Yeah well, we'll just have to see won't we?" He chuckled, munching on his own food.

"That we will"

* * *

As soon as the falcon landed on the rebels' currant base, Leia took off to join the other council members. The refugees were patted down to make sure nothing was stolen from the falcon before let go to join another ship to take them Skako. Camie and three others hung behind. Han emerged quickly, putting Luke down on the floor.

"Now you wait here for Wedge? Alright?"

"Yep! Bye daddy!"

"Bye kid! See ya in a bit!" Han called across the hanger, suddenly sprinting.

"Bet he's gone to see the commander" Hobbie muttered sadly. Camie nodded, remembering how worried Han must be, maybe that's why he was being snappy with her, he was just worried. Losing her best friend and gaining a son would tire her out for sure.

"Cam! You're here- ah!" Luke began, squealing as he was picked up around the waste by a dark haired rebel.

"Boo!" Wedge laughed, putting Luke over his shoulder. "How'd you sleep kiddo?"

"Good!" He giggled, clutching the back of Wedge's uniform. Wedge gave the boy a squeeze before turning to Camie, clutching onto the child tightly.

"Taking this one to the med centre to get his wounds checked out, Han has to talk to the council about something, little strange, he hates the council, anywho, let me know which squadron you're on later in the mess hall"

"Alrighty, Bye Mr. Antilles, Bye Luke!" She laughed, watching Wedge tickle the squirming blonde.

"He's so small, he's nothing like Solo, he looks more like Skywalker to me" Zev laughed "but then again, he could take after the Mrs."

"Hmm true, oh this is Camie by the way, she's looking at joining the rebellion aren't you?" Hobbie introduced, grabbing Camie's hand.

"Oh yes, I can fly most ships, my ex taught me, I'm hoping it won't be too difficult" she admitted, leading herself away from the two other ex prisoners to join the rouges.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dak, you'll most likely be with us, Wedge is our new commander and we need a new member"

"Can't wait to join you guys" she smiled sincerely.

* * *

 **I know we don't want to know about Camie, but I promise this story will be all Luke, Leia, Chewie and Han soon, it just takes time. I want Camie to be a little like Wedge and Wes, close to the main three but not part of the main three. Ya know?**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapte.**

 **rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989: more please.**

 **Me: it took me over two minutes to get your username right! XD, but it was worth it, lots more coming soon!**

 **Reyella: I like Luke's cuteness.**

 **Me: Luke's cuteness is essential to this story! I love seeing your reviews.**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, do whatever you want with it.**  
 **\- Briar**


	11. Do you want to heal the child or not?

Han had never felt this emotion, not in a very long time. Fear. Luke was lying in a hospital cot, his small and bony chest bare. The boy squirmed and screamed as pressure was applied to his wounds, each scream tightening on Han's insides. Tending to Luke's burnt feet hadn't been an issue; Leia had sat and played a little game with the child as the med droid had bandaged up the surprisingly tiny feet. When it had come to his stomach and head injury, Han, Wedge and Leia had been asked to watch from outside to avoid distraction but it was making Han feel worse as he watched his new child scream.

"LET GO!" He wailed loudly, as a medical droid attempted to apply another bacta patch.

"God dammit put him to sleep" Han hissed under his breath, catching Leia's attention.

"He'll be alright, as soon as the patches are healing him up you'll be able to go in there, and I'm being serious, I know you're tough and don't show emotion to anybody, but he's your responsibility, act like his father" she scolded, a finger pointing fiercely in his face.

"Of course I will! I am his father at the moment!" Han scoffed. He was ready for this, he knew what he was doing, Luke was now his child, his baby, and he could do it. Or at least he hoped.

"LET ME GO STOP!" Luke continued to scream, trying his best to get away from the droids.

"He's becoming hysterical" Wedge mused worriedly. Han couldn't take it anymore; he burst through the door, ignoring the medics' frantic shrieks.

"Please sir, you must let us-"

"Let me get to my son" Han growled, pushing the droids away.

"Daddy it hurts so bad!" Luke sobbed, his arms raised. Han automatically knew what raised arms meant, picking Luke up and sitting him on his lap.

"Shhh, it's alright, I've got you, I'm here" he soothed, surprised at how gentle his tone was. "I know it's painful, I know, but you've got to let the droids do their work or you won't get better, who will fly my ship if you're stuck in bed?" Luke wiped his eyes on Han's shirt, sniffling slightly.

"Want to be better, no want it to hurt no more" he whimpered, fresh tears welling up into the orbs. Han had never felt so many emotions at once for someone. Fear for their health, sorrow for their pain, grateful for their love, and anger for how they'd been treated.

"Sir, while he is calm may we put the bacta patch on his forehead?" The droid asked, hovering nearby.

"Do whatever you want, but he's only going to scream if I ain't here to comfort him" Han snapped, now rocking the child back and forth. The medic rounded the bed, going as quietly as possible as to not disturb the now silent toddler. With one swift motion, the patch was applied to Luke's head within seconds. Han immediate began to hush him as he began to cry again. "I've got you kiddo, I'm here, don't cry, you were so brave, such a big brave boy, it's alright now" without warning Leia and Wedge entered the room, much to the droids dismay.

"Come on kiddo, how about we get some bacta patches together, I've got a nasty bruise on my stomach from a blow I got, I bet you're braver than me" Wedge comforted, taking Luke's small hand. Han pulled Luke away from his shoulder and sat him on the bed.

"What if Wedge gets a bacta patch on first and you can see it won't hurt?" Leia offered, perching next to Han. "And you already have one on; you were such a brave boy! And I bet you can do it again"

"And, if you're super brave, tonight I'll let you come sit in the cockpit with me, instead of sleeping in your bunk" Han negotiated, praying that extra time with his child would make him a little more courageous.

"Cuddle" Luke whimpered, leaning onto Han's arm. Leia cooed softly and slid off the bed, kneeling down to Luke's level.

"I bet if you get these patches stuck on like the fearless little boy you are, your daddy will give you all the cuddles in the world later, how does that sound?" Luke sucked his thumb soothingly, nodding his head at Leia's offer, cuddles did sound nice after all. Han sighed in relief and stood with Leia on the other side of the room, watching as Wedge slid his arms from his flight suit to reveal his pale muscle.

"Sir that doesn't really require a bacta-"

"Do you want to heal the child or not?" Wedge scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Despite not recognising the sarcasm, the droid took the hint and began its way towards Luke, who cowered back slightly in fear.

"It's alright Lukie, you can do it" Han encouraged, leaning against the wall slightly. Suddenly feeling a little braver Luke puffed out his chest, exposing the horrendous marks that had been left from the psychopaths. Leia almost thought she could feel the heat and anger radiating from her friend, she too felt angry as she watched the small boy weep as the patch was applied.

"Look at you! You're so brave!" Wedge smiled, giving him a little hug. Luke watched interestingly as Wedge hardly flinched at the cool impact of his own patch.

"That's my brave boy" Han smiled, picking Luke and ruffling his hair. Leia almost found herself laughing at how Han was acting. It had been just over 12 hours and he was already acting like a father.

"You did so good sweetie" Leia smiled, feeling the need to encourage the boy.

"Excuse me, so did I" Wedge mocked.

"You did good" Luke whispered, nestling into Han. "Cuddles now"  
"I know, how about we go and grab a bite to eat first? Then I'll give you your cuddles" Luke already knew he didn't have a choice, Han was carrying him, food sounded good too.

"Here is his prescriptive ointment for his burns, I suggest he stays off the walking for a few days, also be prepared to comfort him during the night as he won't be sleeping well with those injuries, especially if he sleeps on his stomach" Han nodded understandingly. He was prepared for a few sleepless nights, if it were to keep Luke happy and smiling his sweet smile.

"Alright, you've been a great help, I apologise for the holdup" the princess stated. All four left the medbay in silence, no one knew what to say and who to talk to. Han was the first to turn into the mess hall, thankful that not many people looked at him carrying around his son. Leia followed in pursuit, Wedge falling behind as he stopped to talk to his friend from the blue squadron.

"Luke's falling asleep, better get some food in him soon" Leia informed Han, who nudged Luke awake. The young woman behind the food alcove cooed softly at Luke, emptying out two bowls of the stew and placing them on Han's tray. Han took two flasks, filling one with caf and the other with a form of milk, it looked like blue milk but seemed to be slightly watery and a little paler. Still toddlers drank milk usually and he certainly wasn't having Luke on caf, no way. Carrying the tray single handedly Han sat down next to Hobbie, Camie and Zev.

"Hello captain" Hobbie said, shoving his spoon in his mouth. Han looked at them while sitting Luke down next to him, placing the bowl and flask in front of him.

"He looks tired" Camie commented through a sip of her drink.

"Just had his bacta patches applied, screamed the medbay down" Han muttered, rubbing his temples slightly.

"Thing was beaten pretty bad, I dread to think what's going on with our Luke" Zev muttered doubtfully. "Have you seen him?"

"Not yet, he's undergoing emergency surgery" Han lied, tightening the lid on Luke's flask before handing it to him. Luke began to sip it greedily, his stomach growling in protest as the liquid hit the empty belly.

"Don't drink it in one go, make sure you eat" Han smirked.

"How's fatherhood treating you?" Hobbie asked. Han shrugged, glancing over at Luke who was eating the broth.

"I'm grateful he's not a messy eater" he said, noticing how cleanly the boy spoon fed himself.

"Luke was always like that back home, Fixer and Tank use to scoff down their bantha steaks like they were going out of fashion, Luke use to eat like a prince, even as a small kid" Camie chuckled, finishing off her own bowl. Leia soon took her seat next to Luke, opening up her flask to gulp down her caf.

"Boy am I ready to hit the bed" she yawned. Hobbie, Han and Zev shared a laugh, Luke was more interested in the fact that he could just eat Han's dinner instead of his own, and Camie stared at the princess in shock.  
"No banging tonight then?" Hobbie asked, a brow raised slightly. Leia rolled her eyes and Han scoffed.

"I have a child to care for now, my Mrs. and I split years ago, a year after we lost this one, all we did was fight all the time so we ended it, but me and the princess have never hooked up, not yet anyway" Han smirked, barely hearing Leia mutter about his piggish attitude.

"Well if you two want some time alone, we'll babysit" Zev teased. This seemed to catch Luke's attention, fearing the deal he'd made earlier was off.

"You promise we cuddle" he pouted, dropping his spoon on the table.

"We will, they are just teasing the princess" Han chuckled, picking Luke's spoon back up. The rest of the meal was spent with the usual chatter, which died down once Hobbie left and Dak joined.

"What's the matter Camie? You were nice and loud earlier" Dak asked.

"Oh I- I guess I'm just tired, and maybe nervous" she smiled weakly.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine, and besides we won't have another mission right away, you'll have time to adapt"

"The only thing you have to worry about is Hobbie trying to get into your bed, and Dak snores" Zev stated. Leia wrinkled her nose in fake disgust, already use to the rouges behaviour. They were men after all.

"I full" Luke huffed, pushing away his half empty bowl. Han glanced down at his own bowl to see that it was empty, without doing the math he knew Luke had eaten enough.

"Drink you're milk and then we will leave these idiots to themselves"

"Speak for yourself flyboy, anyway I'm off to bed, meeting first thing tomorrow that I really don't feel like going to" Leia yawned, taking one last sip of her drink. "See you all tomorrow, goodnight Luke"

"Night Le" Luke smiled tiredly, waving effortlessly as the princess walked away.

"You lot can talk to her like she's not royalty?" Camie gasped as soon as she knew she wasn't at risk of being heard.

"Technically she's not royalty anymore, her planet was destroyed" Han commented.

"True, but the General is our friend, we can act however we want, and she can act like herself" Zev brushed off, pushing a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Might want to get him to bed, otherwise he's going to fall asleep in that bowl of stew" Han glanced at Luke, who's head was lolling forward tiredly. Instincts setting in, Han picked Luke up and wiped his face with a cloth.

"Night you two" Zev and Dak chuckled in unison.

"Good night Mr. Solo, goodnight Luke" Camie smiled, watching as Luke failed at his usual small wave, dozing to sleep on the captain's shoulder instantly.

* * *

 **Please note the little joke about the rogues being men, was just that, a joke and please nobody to take it to heart, I know most men aren't like that, Hobbie isn't either, it's just playful teasing. I wrote this in 2 hours, that's why it's crap; I also had my dinner and a shower in between. I found out today my head of year is onto me because of lost a lot of weight (I'm always stressed) so now he keeps coming to me every lunch 'have you eaten' before school 'did you eat breakfast' at break 'if you need anything just ask' and I appreciate the gestures but like, I'm not losing weight because I'm not eating, I'm bloody stressed out haha.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter**

 **Stripedfly1001: "Imagine being Darth Vader's kid! The horror!" Damn... Nice turn of events in this chapter! I especially liked the Camie and Hobbie scene. Tiny Luke is precious, too :)**

 **Me: I know right! I'm sure 'if' Vader had kids they would be the best kids in the galaxy! ;) tiny Luke really is!**

 **rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989: more please. i wonder if vader will appear. but anyway love this and love han and little luke**

 **Me: more on the way! Hmm maybe he will? ;) glad you're enjoying!**

 **Wow I don't have time for the usual ending, really should be getting to bed.**

 **\- Briar x**


	12. Clothes first, child later

Han sat at the table in the games room, flicking a marble across the table. He was going through a rundown of what he'd done and what was left to do. Chewie had long gone to bed, Luke was put to bed about 5 standard hours ago and it was getting dangerously late. Still the list seemed to grow and grow. The power had been shut down in the cockpit, he'd gone through everything he owned that could serve as child entertainment, only finding an old set of cards, a small box of blunt action figures from what must've been the clone wars (Lando had left them once Han had taken the falcon, and after making contact for Lando to collect them, it never seemed to happen) and a little chain that had managed to entertain Han for many years as a child. Growing up without real toys Han use to find little things to play with, metal, screws, chords, you name it.

The only real toy he'd ever had would be the one that was confiscated once he'd joined the white worms, and it hadn't been his, he'd stolen it from a posh family. He'd attempted to keep it, but without giving it in his mark wouldn't be met, and a beating didn't sound nice. That was the only reason Han had even offered to take in Luke, well that and the fact it was his best friend.

"Well" he mumbled to nobody in particular "you may find yourself playing with screws and chains but I'm never going to let anything else happen to you kiddo"

"Who are you talking to?" He heard a feminine voice question. Han frowned as Leia entered a bundle of what seemed to be laundry in her arms.

"We have comlinks; did you not think to tell me you were coming?" Han grumbled tiredly, watching as she placed down the big ball of clothes.

"Clothes for Luke, my fingers feel like they've been slit with tiny lightsabers so I wouldn't moan" she chuckled, sitting down next to him. Han's eyes widened as he grabbed a shirt from the pile. A little white shirt that had the tiniest little stitch at the side.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Han chuckled, now pulling out a pair of beige trousers, a small stitched L at the side.

"Yes, you thought that, I wasn't really" she smiled, leaning her head against the metal wall. "Although I must say I'm pretty tired now"

"I've gotta say, these are very impressive your worship, when did you learn to sew?"

"When I was about 13, my father was trying to find new ways to keep me entertained when I had to go with him and my mother on long political meetings, playing with his blaster was no longer an option as people never found it cute once I'd hit 12, there wasn't much to do so my father suggested I learnt to sew, it was very boring but I picked it up quickly. And look it came in handy" they both laughed as they sorted through the pile, folding them to put away later. Han's favourite piece must've been the black jacket, Luke would look great in it, he was almost certain of it.

"You should be getting to bed, have you checked on Luke?" She asked. Han nodded his head with a smirk.

"It's getting to my head, I've been in there every hour to make sure he's still asleep, still in bed, not hurt, not crying, he's going to turn me grey"

"Grey would be a nice look for you" Leia mused, standing with the shirts in her hand. "Let's go put these away and check on him one last time, then get your ass in bed, I've got a conference meeting first thing tomorrow but I'll come see you and Luke afterwards" Han followed with everything else folded over his arms.

He led Leia to the bunk he'd given to Luke, careful not to trip over any canisters. It was never officially Luke's room beforehand but he nearly always slept in it. Opening up the door Han went straight to the boy, scanning his features and his position. Leia wandered over to the open trunk in the corner of the room, noticing it was completely empty, and piled down the clothes she was holding. Luke was curled up in a ball, a pained expression on his face, which worried Han.

"Han" Leia whispered, catching the smugglers attention. "You're getting distract, clothes first, child later" Han rolled his eyes and came over to dump the clothes. The trunk had been there for quite some time, hardly touched by anybody until Luke had decided to 'claim' the bedroom a few months ago.

"Happy?" He whispered back. Leia was about to make a smart remark when she noticed Luke biting his thumb painfully.

"Do you have anything else for him to suck on? He's going to bite his thumb off" Leia mumbled, gesturing to the child.

"What do I look like? A babysitter? Of course I don't" Han hissed back, marching over to the sleeping child. "Although he is biting down pretty hard" Leia came closer to observe, realising Luke was still dressed in the tunic and leggings he'd been wearing for two days now.

"Why don't you dress him in some real sleepwear instead letting him sleep in that thing, I bet it's awfully itchy" Leia reprimanded, turning to grab the small pair of sleepwear she'd placed in the trunk. Han picked Luke up gently, sitting him down in his lap, trying his best not to wake him. He began to pull Luke's arms from the oversized brown tunic, letting Leia pull the cotton shirt over his head. It still seemed a little big but fit snugly compared to the huge tunic that had covered the petit boy like a curtain. Leia pulled on Luke's baggy leggings, quickly replacing them with the white sleep pants. Once fit for bed, Han leant down and kissed Luke forehead before laying him down, tucking the blanket around the toddler.

"You should probably go your highness, I need to secure the ramp up and I could do with going to bed myself" Han grunted, stifling a yawn, Leia just nodded and followed Han through the passage way towards the opened ramp.

"Thanks again princess, you honestly are a big help" Han smiled sincerely.  
"No trouble at all, you better get to bed, I'll see you both in the morning, goodnight Han" Han smiled as Leia jogged down the ramp.

"Goodnight Leia"

* * *

Sleeping in a room full of men hadn't been as bad as Camie had thought. They'd all stayed up mostly, talking about similar interests and belittling the screeching Hobbie called singing he did in the shower. Slowly everyone had dropped to sleep, leaving Camie alone with her thoughts. No matter how much she tossed and turned, images of Luke Skywalker zoomed through her head.

Images like him falling from a cliff, only to be caught by Fixer at the bottom. Camie remembered that day as if it had only just happened, they'd all pressured Luke into doing some crazy flip off the edge of the cliff, when the 10 year old had denied Tank and Deak resulted in shoving him, not knowing Fixer had stood at the bottom, waiting to catch Luke. She remembered exactly why too, Fixer hadn't been there to be nice, to catch a friend; he'd been there to tease the shit out of Luke for acting like a baby and refusing to do something manly. She may have not participated, but she had watched, she had watched a quivering 10 year old boy be shoved to his death by two others, who she continued to hang around with afterwards. Fixer had banned Luke from coming near tosche station for a whole standard year, telling him only adults were allowed inside.

Another image whizzed through of the 13 year old blonde sat down next to her, a tear leaking down his grazed cheek.

"Quit being such a wuss, me and my dad wrestle all the time and I always win" Fixer had boasted.

"He struck me Fix, we weren't playing, he struck me" Luke had whimpered.

"When I was a kid I use to get spanked and I never cried" she'd laughed "you're crying because your uncle smacked your cheek? Oh poor Wormie"

The whole room had filled with laughter and Luke wiped at his tears furiously.

Finally the last thing she thought of was the image of Fixer stabbing everyone in the hand with a screw driver, claiming he'd seen it on the holo-net. That if they were all stabbed by the same tool with everyone's blood on it would make them blood brothers. Camie had chosen not get involved as being her boyfriend's brother was a little strange, so she had sat with Luke, who was also denied participation.

"I don't want to be brothers with you lot anyway" Luke had huffed under his breath as Fixer pushed him away from the circle.

"At least our parents want us" Camie taunted.

"My parents did want me! They died!" Luke yelled loudly, standing from the counter he was perched on.

"Don't speak to my girlfriend like that you lowlife!" Fixer shouted back, grabbing a different tool, a sharp pen knife. Luke ran passed Fixer in an attempt to escape but was to slow, Tank grabbed the blonde by the hair and Fixer plunged this knife into his neck.

"Piece of scum, acting so high and mighty, your parents didn't want you, nobody wants you Wormie, be lucky we actually let you hang around with us, you have no talent, no real friends, you have nothing-"

"Lay off, before I lay down my fist in your face" Biggs growled, grabbing Fixer's hand. They both yanked the knife from Luke's neck, who collapsed into Biggs, trying his hardest not to cry. "You may have scared him to his wits end but wait until I tell his aunt and uncle, you don't scare me" and with that Biggs had taken Luke back home.

Camie couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes, how could she have treated someone so cruelly, she said she hated the empire for doing so, but she was just as bad in some aspects. Her mind immediately went to little Luke Solo, how much he resembled her old friend, if she could call him that. His big blue eyes were the same shape, same shade, same size, his button nose remained as cute as it had been on the other Luke, his thin pink lips were never in a frown, always a smile. The resemblance almost scared her.

"Camie" Wedge mumbled tiredly, twisting to face her from the bunk across the room. Thankfully the spare bunk left by Commander Skywalker was with the rogues she knew, not the few she didn't. Wedge remained across from her, Hobbie underneath him, Zev underneath her and Dak and Wes taking the two singular beds at the end of each row.

"I'm sorry to disturb you commander, I was just thinking about Skywalker"

"It's alright, but you may want to get some sleep, we have patrol tomorrow afternoon" Camie nodded her head and curled in on herself, trying to think of anything but Luke, sadly, she fell asleep thinking of the look on Owen Lars' face when her father had gone to collect the water they were to buy from the moisture farm, he had insisted Camie come too.

"Your daughter should be ashamed! Watching her boyfriend plunge a knife into my nephews neck!"

* * *

 **Putting pants instead of jeans and laundry instead of washing was so weird, I feel the need to type it like that though despite being a brit, maybe I'm just weird.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last**

 **Reyella: lovely**

 **Me: as are your reviews!**

 **Stripedfly1001: Dang, I wanna lose weight that easy! Anyway, the thing about "men being men" was actually pretty accurate (experience talking here) but I know they're not all like that. Pretty long chapter for only two hours! Love the thing about Han caring for Luke so much, it's absolutely perfect**

 **Me: believe me you don't, it's getting a little dangerous now. I've had experiences like that as well, but I know most men aren't like that. I'm glad you think so! I was worried I was pushing my luck a little with that senecio!**

 **Anyway, fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it (also please review)**  
 **\- Briar**


	13. You're not my friends, but my family

The morning had sped by quicker than Leia had expected. She'd woken up; showered, thrown her hair is a braid, sat with Luke and Han at breakfast before rushing off to her meeting. Which itself went quicker than she expected.

"Alright then, it's been decided" Mon Mothma had stated loudly, standing at the edge of the long table. Everybody began to stand, grabbing satchel and jackets when she spoke again "just one moment everyone, I have one other issue to discuss with you" Leia didn't need to turn and look at her counterparts; she knew they were all rolling their eyes in frustration. "As you are all aware due to the meeting we had yesterday, our very own Commander Skywalker is in a bit of a predicament as you will" this caught Leia's attention. They were talking about Luke. "As I discussed with a few of you yesterday, it has come to my decision that the child should be, so to speak, expelled from the rebellion" Leia knew that she had been the only one who had not been involved in this discussion, nobody else seemed shocked, surprised or angry.

"Why was I not involved in this?" Leia asked warily, composing herself of her unroyal like manners. Mon gave her a sympathetic look before speaking up.

"Commander Skywalker blew up the Death Star, he was always very bright, quick on his feet, until we assigned him his title of commander, then he began to fall, as it has been proven by this mission and his new" she cleared her throat "state, it'd be better if we asked that the child be removed from rebellions hands, we have a war to fight, we are no babysitting service for fallen pilots" Leia felt a spark burst in her stomach, they couldn't be serious! Luke blew up the Death Star!

"Luke Skywalker is a hero" Leia snapped, now rising to her feet. "And I have to argue against this! Abandoning people is not what we do!"

"But how many lives would be lost because Commander Antilles couldn't fight, because he had a child to watch, how many people could be lost or hurt because captain Solo didn't have a chance to get there because he had a child to care for" Corporal Vildar Blin spat.

"This isn't Luke's fault! He won't hold back Wedge, Han isn't even an official member, the only reason he ever stuck around was to protect Luke and I-" she stopped herself, realising just how pathetic she sounded. They were just two people who she knew in the galaxy.

'Two people who saved your life' a little voice scolded in the back of her head. She sat uncomfortably as Mon Mothma finished her speech on why this was for the best.

"Thank you for your time, General Organa, a word if you don't mind" Leia hung her head as she stood and walked towards the elder woman. She had never felt so small in all her life, never so alone.

"Yes?" She asked timidly, lifting her head slightly.

"I understand Solo and Skywalker mean a lot to you, but two people against the whole galaxy is a huge ratio, we have to put what's best for the rebellion forward" Leia nodded her head, despite the tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll go and inform Han" she whimpered, praying her tears would hold steady until she had left the conference room.

"Thank you for understanding" but Leia didn't want to hang around anymore, her tears were going to spill whether she liked it or not. So she took off in a run, heading straight for the hanger. A few worried rebels reached out to her as she scurried through each hallway, doing her best to keep the tears from her cheeks, but she had to ignore them, Luke and Han had to go.

'They have to go?' Repeated the voice 'you should be ashamed of yourself, you're royalty! Start acting like it! Would a Royal betray her friends? Her family?' Leia spotted Han sitting on the ramp of the falcon, Luke in his lap. Leia only caught snippets of their conversation, but it all seemed to be ship names. She dabbed at her face with her sleeve, hoping that her tears had stopped for good. The galaxy came first; they were just two people-

'Two people who saved your life, two people who care about you! What a selfish bitch you are' the voice continued to taunt.

"Shut up" Leia verbally hissed, as if the voice could hear her. She straightened up and marched forward, entering the hanger with a stern look on her face.

"An' what that ship?" Luke asked, pointing to the left of the hanger bay.

"That's a- oh hello princess" Han sighed, a smirk gracing his face.

"Hello captain Solo" she replied curtly. She scolded herself internally for coming across as rude, and she could tell by Han's confused face that he knew something was amiss. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure thing, Luke has to come to, Antilles and the squadron just went on patrol so nobody can-"

"That's fine" she replied, starting up the ramp on her own.

"Alright miss snippy" Han questioned "what's up with you?" Han picked Luke up and followed her through the passage way.

"You must leave" she started, sucking in a breath to prevent her voice from shaking.

"What? So when I did want to leave I wasn't allowed to... now I don't exactly want to, for Luke's sake of course, but I have to? God damn princess your logic-"

"Can you not?" She asked desperately. Giving into her emotion, Leia fell to her knees and started to shake.

"Whoa" Han mumbled, kneeling down next to her. "I'm not the best listener but what's the matter?"

"Le? Why you sad?" Luke asked worriedly. His voice was laced with concern, to the point where it made Leia feel sick.

"The council are demanding you leave, I won't bore you but they basically said that having a child on the base premises, or in the rebellion altogether was a horrible idea, and that Luke had been expelled" everybody fell silent, only Leia's sobs audible.

"Luke blew up the kriffing Death Star, and you're telling me he is being EXPELLED?" Luke stared at Leia in confusion, not liking the fact she was so upset. "Luke I want you to go and sit with Chewie, wait for me in there" Luke nodded his head obediently, running off as soon as his feet hit the floor. "I can't believe that your worship, that's despicable, that's disgusting, that's-"

"I know Han, I know it's bad, but you have to understand, Luke put a whole mission in jeopardy by getting himself caught like that, now look at him, look what's happened to him because he couldn't hold his own"

"He needs practice! He's just a kid!" Han yelled. The princess stood up and wiped her face with her sleeves once again.

"He's now an even littler kid thanks to what's happened, I will keep in contact with you in case we find anything on future missions, but for now I think it's best you take Luke away from all of this, Han it pains me to say this, but to the council Luke is nothing special, he's nothing important, commanders can be replaced, of course to me he's one of my best friends, and if I had the power he'd be staying, but I don't, there is nothing I can do" uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a few seconds after the princess had finished her small rant.

"Alright, ok your worship" Han spat angrily. "We will leave, and here I thought the rebellion cared for all, that dumb slither of hope that somehow formed because of this rebellion, has just been absolutely smashed, but I guess that's my own fault for believing in someone other than myself, thanks princess, thanks very much" silence once again fell, the two stared at each other.

"I-I'll show myself out" Leia whispered, walking straight passed Chewie, who had come to see what the noise was about. Luke sat in the big wookiee's arms, reaching out to Leia as she walked past, tears in her eyes. As she got to the top of the ramp, she heard Luke's calling and reframed from walking any further.

* * *

"Daddy! Know I was 'supos to stay in my room bu' why Le so sad?" Luke asked, pulling onto Han's shirt.

"We have to go kiddo, you should be allowed to stay, to eat three full meals once a day, to play in the mud" Han began, noticing that dirt on the boy's shirt "but you can't, we have to leave, I don't want to leave, and it's not even for them, it's so you have somewhere to start to grow, but you know what? Maybe all you need is one person to really care about you, just that one, well you've got two, me and Chewie will do everything in our power to raise you right, to do our best" Luke wrapped his arms around Han' neck, a small tear sliding down his tanned cheeks. "Don't cry Luke, it isn't your fault you're like this, those blasted scientists, that blasted council, I should've just taken you when I had the chance, before Yavin, you should not have had the choice, you were just a kid, you are just a kid, you need someone in your life to make these decisions, and I'm here to do that for you" Han pressed his head into the back of the now sobbing toddler. Chewie placed a hand on Han's shoulder.

" _You can tell me what's going on in a bit, comfort him first"_ The wookiee growled.

* * *

'That little boy in there is crying for you' the voice carried on 'and you're abandoning him? Is that what you are Leia? Do you abandon people?'

"No" she whispered. "No I don't"

* * *

Han prayed nobody would walk onto the ship, nobody to witness Luke breaking down, not because it was embarrassing but because it was heart wrenching. And although he wished it, he didn't jump as the princess returned and rested a hand down on his shoulder.

"I'm coming" she began "I'm coming with you" Han stared at her, not sure whether to shrug her away or let her help him, let her be there. Luke had done this to him, it had been less than three days and the boy was already destroying what Han stood for, and he couldn't bring himself to say he was mad. "Please, allow me too, I can look after Luke, I can cook, I guess, I can-"

"Princess you don't have to beg to come, you're welcome too" any anger he'd previously felt melted in Han's stomach. He patted Luke's back as he whimpered; reassuring the boy he was there. "But you can't leave the rebels, as horrible as this is, to abandon a child who's done nothing but fight for this alliance, you can't leave them; they need a level headed leader"

"I have no say when it comes to the council, otherwise I'd have made Luke stay, if he can't stay, I'm not staying, you guys aren't just my friends you're my family-"

"Please no sappy stuff" Han cringed "go and find your things, we will leave soon" Leia nodded, sitting on her knees and staring into Han's eyes. He smirked back, noticing she'd been crying. "Is it Luke you'd miss? Or maybe it's just the fact you never would be able to say you banged Han Solo-" Leia cut him off, smacking her lips off of Han's ignoring the muffled shock he let out. They stayed there for several minutes before Leia finally pulled away, smiling at Han's awestruck face. "I guess I'll go and collect my things"

* * *

 **Whaaaaaaaaat was this though. Like my HanxLeia is coming through, which is unusual for me, I'm more of a HanxLuke. I also just went to see my old primary school teachers at a bake sale while picking up my cousins and they all fussed over me, the new teachers were like 'the hell is this and why is she important'**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter**

 **stripedfly1001: Cool chapter! I can't believe Han actually thanked Leia for something, he is getting soft. Luke somehow got cuter, too. :)**

 **Me: either that or he is ill haha. I do honestly think original trilogy Luke has a secret super power: gets cuter by doing nothing XD**

 **Reyella: nice**

 **Me: why thank you *bows***

 **XiaoXiao666: So, uh... I think that chapter was supposed to make me feel sorry for Camie, but if I'm being truthful, I think I hate her guts now.**

 **Me: it wasn't really intended to make anyone feel a certain way, I got mixed emotions and I'm the one who wrote it so I see what you mean. And to be honest, she was a bit of a bitch to our precious Luke.**

 **Anyway fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review) -** **Briar x**


	14. Luke is a hero!

Luke wouldn't lie that despite agreeing to stay on the falcon and take a nap, he didn't. It's not like he didn't try, he lay down for about 2 minutes, but to the toddler that was half the day wasted. He sat up and shimmied off the bed, forgetting he'd promised to sleep all together. The bunk rooms didn't seem to interest the child, as the four rooms were all practically identical. The very small 'fresher wasn't very interesting either, but the cockpit was.

 _"Cub you're meant to be sleeping"_ Chewie growled worriedly, finally noticing the four year old standing beside him. Even as Chewie kneeled he still towered over Luke, but it didn't seem to scare him that much. _"Luke you're going to get in trouble"_

"I don' know what you sayin' so I jus' gonna smile" Luke narrated, smiling his adorable signature smile.

 _"Han won't be happy, you don't want to get into trouble with him kid, you should really go and lie back down"_ Chewie continued, already knowing the child couldn't understand. Luke watched intensely as Chewie tampered with the wires, absorbing every movement the Wookiee made.

"Well I think it does" he heard Leia's voice outside. Deciding Leia was more of a chattier friend to talk to Luke stood up and headed for the ramp, his promise to his dad that he'd go to sleep in the very back of his head.

It took Luke a moment to realise why Han and Leia were staring at him with smirks on their faces, but soon the memories of his deal came flooding back. Luke attempted to make a run for it, but wasn't quite quick enough. Firm hands locked around his midsection as Han picked him up, sitting Luke in his strong arms. Luke looked from Han's eyes to the floor, a sheepish pout pulled at his lips.

"Hi daddy" he whispered, staring up at his father's hazel eyes.

"I thought we promised you'd take a nap?" Han asked, stifling a laugh as Luke fiddled with his collar. Han knew, despite hardly receiving any as a child, that to raise a child you had to discipline the child, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Luke, the sweet pout and the innocent eyes had that effect on him, much to his own dismay.

"Ya bu' I no tired" Luke whined, pressing his face into Han's shoulder.

"Alright, I'm letting you off the hook this once, next time you'll be in trouble" Han chuckled, watching as Luke's pout melted into a tired smile.

"Yes father dearest" Leia mocked, who had stood and watched the scene from a little further up the ramp.

"Don't give him any ideas" Han smirked; sitting at the foot of the ramp with Luke, who was finally falling asleep due to the warm embrace. Leia cooed as she carried her trunk into the falcon.

"You look absolutely shattered Luke, I want you to try and get some sleep" Han whispered, holding Luke tighter around the waist. The toddler mumbled something incoherent and snuggled up the smuggler, ignoring the shadow that suddenly fell over the two.

"Good evening Captain Solo, I understand you're busy with the Commander there but may we have a word with you?" Mom Mothma smiled worriedly, appearing in front of Han without him even noticing. Corporal Blin stood next to her, his face stern and striking, Han just curtly nodded, stood and led the elders up the ramp. He took them into Luke's bunk and sat on the bed, not putting down the child despite being able to.

"Has Princess Leia already-" Mon began.

"Yes, we are leaving, Luke, Leia, Chewie and I" Han cut her off, massaging Luke's spine in an attempt to get him to fall asleep completely.

"The princess isn't permitted to leave" Blin spoke up angrily.

"The princess can do whatever she wants, she's not going to be held on a leash by people like you, she's chosen us over your pathetic excuse of a rebellion" Han growled, ignoring the disgust that graced both their faces. "Let me enlighten you on the things this kid has done for the rebellion, so he's fought battles, he's led a mission, that yes may have been unsuccessful but someone could've been bitten by a spider and it would've been Luke's fault somehow, this little kid, sat in my arms right now, half asleep, blew up the Death Star, the. Death. Star! And you're expelling him!"

"He ruined an entire mission, put many people in danger, and look where that's got him, mindlessly sleeping in his, you said you're his best friend? His best friends' arms" Han took a deep breath, every time the anger bubbled in his stomach he just glanced at Luke, Luke would stay calm, he could be in battle with Darth Vader and be calm.

"He's a hero" Leia butted in, appearing in the entrance way. "Luke will always be a hero, he could be a tiny baby who could hardly crawl let alone walk or talk and he'd still be my hero, are you forgetting the fact he rescued me from the Death Star? Saved so many planets by blowing up the Death Star, I owe that child my life, and I'd rather be searching in the galaxy for a cure for my best friend than" Leia sucked in a dangerous breath. "Fighting some wild goose chase of a war that we may not even win"

"How dare you both bring such dishonour to the alliance!" Mon's whole face had gone red, while the vein in Blin's forehead was about to explode. Han would've laughed if he wasn't so angry. Luke suddenly began to whine in his arms, which pulled Han's attention from the two in front of him down to the one that needed it the most.

"Shh" he soothed, rubbing the back of Luke's head. "We are leaving soon kiddo, when these bastards decide they want to leave us alone"

"How dare you!" Blin yelled, waking Luke in the process. His fist went flying into Han's cheek, knocking him backwards slightly.

"Don' hit my daddy! Neva again! Go!" Luke yelled, now fully aware of the situation in front of him.

"Corporal!" Mon exclaimed "as ridiculous as this conversation has grown, you know better"

"He only didn't hit back because of that brat" the man spat venomously.

"I think it's time the two of you leave" Leia suggested, moving herself from the entrance. Blin pointed a bony finger in Han's face.

"So help me Solo, if I ever-"

"Out" Luke hissed "now, shoo" The Corporal stared at the child, taken back by Luke's new found voice.

"I am most definitely disappointed in you" Mon stated to Leia, the first to leave the ship.

"Right back at you" Han snapped "go, now, we are leaving" the elder man glared from Han, to Leia, to the child who glared back. "Have Luke for me" Han said to Leia "I'm going to start the ship" Leia took the toddler and watched Blin leave.

"You're making a huge mistake your highness, your father would be very ashamed" he snapped, turning one last time to face her.

"Well me and daddy no shame of you Le, they meanies" Luke pointed out as Leia began to close the ramp.

"You're right Luke, big meanies" she giggled, kissing the boys blonde head. Despite the way she joked, the comment about her father seemed like a stab to the chest, would her father be disappointed? Or would he want her to save Luke?

"Can you two strap yourselves in?!" Han yelled from the cockpit.

"Do you fink daddy is ok?" Luke asked as Leia sat him on a seat.

"I just think he's a bit angry" she explained, sitting down next to him.

"I sorry"

"No no not with you sweetheart, with those people who were here, mainly because that man hit your daddy"

"Hittin' bad" Luke mumbled, resting his tired head on his arms.

"That's right" she smiled "get some more sleep, we'll be busy when we land, wherever it is we are actually going" Luke led Leia fiddle with his bangs as he fell asleep.

* * *

Leia didn't really know how much time had passed, but it was enough for things to weigh on her mind. Her father, the rebellion, Luke and Han, where they were going, what they would do, they were really going into it all blind, and that terrified her. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Han enter the room, neither had she noticed that once again, Luke was halfway biting his thumb off.

"We need to get him something else to suck on because his thumb will come clean off soon" Han chuckled, sitting down next to Leia.

"Where are we heading?" She asked quietly. One other thing she hadn't realised is the few salty tears that dripped down her cheeks, Leia knew it wasn't like her to get so emotion over something but she was hurt, hurt and scared.

"Bespin" he answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into an awkward hug. "I have an old friend there who owes me a favour, he'll give us a place to stay until we can sort this out, what's the matter? You look upset"

"We were just spoken to like utter shit, and you aren't the least bit concerned? I've known Mon Mothma since I was a little girl, she's never been like this, the Corporal I can't speak for"

"I know, I'm angry, but I'm not upset, that was a toxic place for us to be, that Corporal made threatening gestures at my star, that's not alright with me, I hope you realise if Luke hadn't be there I would've smashed his lights out" Han mumbled, placing a his free hand on top of Leia's.

"It's a good job he was then" she smiled, nestling into the hug, it was rare Han Solo gave out hugs, so the person who was receiving it was one lucky thing. "You're going to get one heck of a bruise" she whispered, staring at his cheek which was already tainted purple.

"I know, I've faced worse though" their eyes met briefly as Han pushed away Leia's whisper hair from her face. Her head fell to his chest once again, cherishing every moment she was spending with her 'friend'

"What lie have you come up with then for this friend of yours? Or are we just telling the truth? Oh hey old buddy, yes I'm fine, this is my best friend Luke who's actually 19 but at the moment he's my 4 year old adopted son, this is Leia, she's also 19, she was the former princess of Alderaan before it was obliterated" she sarcastically laughed.

"No, this may be a friend but he's the most untrustworthy pirate I've ever met, I would stick to the same story but the woman I was using before he knows- unfortunately"

"He does? Who was it? I was never told" Leia asked curiously, sitting up slightly.

"Qi'ra" Han mumbled, the word leaving venom on his tongue as he said it "she was my girlfriend, then we were separated and I got off our disgusting home planet, we met back up a few years later, but she'd changed really, a lot, I didn't know where we stood, and I left it, I don't really want to talk about this"

"That's alright, what shall we say to this friend then?" They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the company while Luke slept on.

"Mummy" he let out a little whisper, grabbing for Leia's arm.

"Afraid not angel, get some more sleep" she whispered calmingly.

"No, Luke's a little genius!" Han smirked "if you're comfortable with it"  
"I feel like I'm missing something"

* * *

 **I have some questions for you people!**  
 **1) What do you think your favourite chapter/moment has been in this book so far? Why?**  
 **2) Whose your favourite character? Why?**  
 **3) What do you think Han's plan in? As in where are they going and why is Luke a genius?**

 ** **My answers would be between Luke telling the corporal to shoo and Han calling Luke his little star a few chapters ago. Then secondly Han because he cares for Luke, and I can't answer this because I actually know.**  
 **Ok so that's all my questions, I usually reply to my reviews on PM but I've noticed one guess thought she gravelly offended me, not at all, the only reason I didn't reply is because I kept forgetting to, it's ok if you don't like the language, but it is rated a T so I don't think there's much need for a description warning. Also thank you to stripedfly1001, we've been talking over PM for a while and they're even drawing me a bit of fanart for this book, which is appreciated so much****

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter**

 **rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989: loved this chapter but i strongly dislike the way mon mothma is treating Han and Luke. Go Leia for standing up for what is right. keep up the amazing work**

 **Me: I know right, Leia is pretty awesome!**

 **Reyella: interesting**

 **Me: thanks... I think**

 ** **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also pleeeeeeeeaaaaase review) (I'm in a good mood today haha)**  
 **\- Briar x****


	15. Caf before bed? A brave decisions Solo

"Right, I'm running through it one last time I promise, you and me have been married for 5 years, we had baby, our said baby was taken from us, we now have the baby back?" Leia asked, her eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Yes" Han sighed, playing with Luke's wispy blond hair.

"Le my new mummy" Luke giggled.

The rest of the day flew by surprisingly, Luke had taken interest in Han's golden dice, declaring them his favourite toy. Leia and Han had hatched their plan, going over any plot hole they could find. Everything seemed to shaping up nicely, which was a change for the 4,rebels. After watching Luke finish off his flask of milk Leia picked him up and carried him into the cockpit

"Goodnight daddy" Luke smiled, wrapping his skinny arms around Han's head from behind. Han leaned up and kissed the boy's cheek.

"Goodnight kiddo, I'll see you in a bit" Leia carried the tired boy back into his room, pulling away the cover before tucking him in.

"Goodnight mummy"

"Goodnight, sweet dreams Lulu" she chuckled, kissing his forehead. After putting Luke to bed Leia returned to the cockpit, a huge smirk on her face.

"You know, I wish the time machine was a thing" she sighed, staring off into the bright lights of hyperspace.

"Why?" Han asked "it probably is"

"Because, I'd go back in time to when you rescued me from the Death Star and say 'oh you know in a few months, Luke's going to be turned into a toddler, and we're going to have to pretend to be married, and you may think you're all tough but you really aren't, you melt over that child' just to see the look on your face" Han swatted a hand at her playfully, ignoring Chewie's laughing.

"I would've left and never looked back so maybe not the brightest idea" Han chuckled. "We'll be coming up on Bespin around 7000 tomorrow, did Luke go to sleep or did you just put him to bed?"

"To bed, he went down easy though" she admitted with a nod.

"Alright, well I'm going to get some caf and then I'm going to bed" Han said, stretching as he stood.

"Caf before bed? A brave decision Mr. Solo" Leia teased, following Han out of the cockpit.

"Go to bed" Han smirked, shoving her lightly.

"Goodnight!" She called, entering her bunk with a sigh. She quickly changed out of her long white jacket and pants and into a beige pair of sleepwear, and it didn't take her long to drift into a 'peaceful' slumber.

* * *

Leia sat bolt upright in her bunk, sweat dripping down the sides of her face. She scanned the room severely, her eyes absorbing everything she saw. Her storage cupboard was open, her hairbrush on the bed, she was still at the rebellion base...? But she'd most definitely gone to sleep on the falcon. Maybe Han had carried her back to her room? But that wasn't like Han at all, that left her with only one other explanation.

"Oh thank goodness" she laughed out loud "that was one heck of a nightmare" the comforting feeling that everything was ok, that Han and Luke were fast asleep on the falcon settled in her stomach and a smile broadened across her face. Leia grabbed her hair brush and began to brush through her hair, the knots and snags diminishing quicker than usual, which was surprising due to how bushy her hair became if it wasn't tied away.

"May I come in your highness?" Came Mon Mothma's voice from outside the door. To think the woman she had known since childhood could be so cruel made Leia chuckle. Her head was a strange place for sure.

"Yes" she called, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and standing, the stone floor cold under her feet. She saw Mon's smiling face come into view at the door slid to one side.

"I just wanted to thank you for staying with us, your father was most pleased when we told him, he is so very proud of you" the elder woman smiled, leaning against the pure white wall.

"Where would I be going? My father? He passed away Mon" She chuckled nervously, tying her hair into a loose ponytail. Mon frowned worriedly, walking closer to the princess.

"Do you not remember the conversation we had yesterday? About Skywalker and Solo leaving, of all the nerve to make you go with them, that was appalling" Leia blinked rapidly at the confusing words. "Your father is in his chambers, are you sure you didn't dream of such a thing?"

"Have they already left?" Leia asked, ignoring her friends question "where is my father? He was on Alderaan when it was destroyed by the empire!"

"You must not be feeling well your highness. Yesterday evening you were celebrating their departure" the old woman mumbled.

"I would never! Luke and Han are my best friends" she yelled, tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Had Luke and Han really gone without her?

"Leia?" Her father mumbled worriedly from the entrance way. He didn't look a day older from the last time she'd seen him...all those months ago.

"Father" she whispered disbelievingly. "Father, h-how are you-" she didn't finish her sentence as she raced into his arms.

"Leia, what has gotten into you?" He scoffed, pushing her away. "You're 20 in a few weeks, pull yourself together darling, we've just got rid of the two biggest burdens in the galaxy, the tears are unnecessary, we should be celebrating"

"Luke and Han are no burdens!" She yelled "they were my best friends!"

"Leia!" She heard a loud yell echo through the room. That was Han!

"Han! Han where are you?!" She cried desperately.

"Leia! This is unacceptable! I expect you downstairs and in a much better state in a few minutes" her father yelled.

"Leia! The same voice echoed through her head "Leia you're dreaming! You're scaring Luke, Leia you need to wake up!" She blinked a few times, staring as her father's angry brown eyes faded to Han's concerned hazel ones. Without warning she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing helplessly

"Whoa princess calm down" he mumbled soothingly, making an effort to comfort her. Luke was sat on his knees, tears trickling down his cute cheeks.

"M-my father, he was there, you'd gone, they kept saying I was happy"

"It was just a dream" he reassured her. "I promise it was just a dream, Luke woke me up crying, saying you were screaming loudly, we came in here and you were screaming about your father"

"I'd stayed with the rebels instead of coming, and my father was here, he was alive, he was saying he was proud that I stayed with them, and you two were the biggest burdens in the galaxy" she whimpered, pulling away from Han and pulling Luke into her lap, trying her best to comfort him as they both cried. Han pulled on his right sleeve, using it to wipe Luke's tears soaked face with.

"Don't cry, it was just a bad dream I had, it's nothing to be afraid of" Leia reassured Luke, well attempted at reassuring herself too.

"C'mon my lil' star, let's leave your mum to calm herself down, you may as well be up now anyway, it's 6030" Luke extended his arms and Han picked him up with a quick kiss on the nose.

"Softie" Leia laughed through her tears.

"You tell anyone and nightmares will be your last worry" Han laughed, leaning down and kissing Leia's head. "Try and get some more sleep, we've got another half hour-ish until we should get to Bespin, if not longer"

"Thanks Han, really" she smiled genuinely.

"It's no problem"

* * *

 **Guys I have a YouTube channel! With no subscribers nor videos (my first one should be tomorrow after school) I'm starting to record covers (of mainly Disney songs but if you have anything else in mind I'm always open for suggestions) the channel is just called Briar B as of yet. Again another filler chapter really, nothing special, but guys, guess what...? ITS SPOOKY MONTH OH MY FRIG! I love Halloween, a little too much actually. I go all out and dress up just to answer the door for little kids since I'm too old to go trick or treating but have no friends and don't get invited to parties, Halloween, Christmas and Star Wars day are my favourite holidays (it's a real holiday in my house, me and my dad watch Star Wars movies till our eyes hurt and eat popcorn until one of us is vomin) anyway hopefully I'll be in a lot better moods because it's spooky month, and then my writing will get better, it's been a little droopy recently because of the pain I'm in. Ok I'm rambling now, thanks for the reviews, love you guys.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter**

 **Stripedfly1001: 1) Han finding out that the little blond toddler was really Luke (sorry, but I can't remember which chapter that was 2) LUKE! he's so tiny, and cute, and adorable, and perfect... 3) Bespin because... Lando? I'm not sure :) Luke is a genius because he called Leia "mommy," which would suggest that Leia and Han would be together.**

 **Thanks for mentioning me! I'll try to get that fanart to you ASAP!**

 **Me: that was a good point, Luke will forever be adorable, and gooood but I guess it was a little obvious wasn't it? No problem! I look forward to it!**

 **Reyella: Will Vader find out about Luke's condition?**

 **Me: maaaaaaybe**

 **Fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it! (Also pleeeease review!)**  
 **\- Briar xx**


	16. You double crossing no good swindler

After 10 minutes of tossing and turning Leia decided sleep wasn't coming to her, and the longer she remained still, the more thoughts weighed in her mind. She threw herself off the bed and got changed quickly, not bothering with any jewellery nor to do much with her hair. She could hear Luke's laughter from the other end of the ship, meaning Han had managed to cheer him up a bit. The laughter coming from the child filled her stomach with warmth, to think a mere four days ago Luke had been beaten to a pulp and regressed from his age and now he was giggling away made her happy. And to think that was mainly down to Han and herself made her even more happy.

"What's so funny then?" She asked, finally entering the cockpit with a smile.

"Nothing" Han brushed off; looking ahead at the yellowish gas planet's atmosphere they were entering.

"Hmm, Luke tell me what your daddy did?" She questioned curiously. The blond stared at her, a cheeky smile on his face.

"If you don't tell her, I'll let you stay up late tonight" Han bargained, glancing at the child who squirmed in his lap.

"If you do tell me, I'll let you-"

"No you can't do that" Han cut her off, spinning around in his chair to face her.

"You did" she retorted, a fake sense of annoyance in her voice.

 _"You two know you only have to pretend to be married, you don't have to actually fight like a couple"_ Chewie stated, walking into the cockpit and sitting in his usual seat.

"Oh shut up" Han snapped, rubbing Luke's hands together "your hands are freezing kiddo"

"How do you know this friend by the way?" Leia asked, leaning on the chair that her new son and husband occupied. Of course they weren't legally married, nor was Luke legally their child, but the more she thought of Han as a lover and not a friend the easier the plan would go.

"Me and Lando go way back" Han brushed aside, Chewie growling something in reply that Leia didn't quite catch as she picked Luke up off Han's lap. "Well that was a long time ago Chewie I'm sure he's forgotten about that"

"About what?" Luke asked, childlike innocence gleaming from his features.

"Nothing star, looks like we'll be landing soon"

"I'm going to get this one dressed" Leia informed them, noticing Luke hadn't been dressed from his sleepwear. Walking back to the four year olds bunk made her wonder about the giggling tot who sat on her hip. What would Luke's reaction would be to all this when he was back to normal? After kicking the strewn clothes from yesterday out of the way she put the child down on the bed and knelt down by the trunk. She hadn't realised just how much she made for him, and how many emergency blankets she most likely went through to do so. She found a white shirt and pants, as well as a blue jacket. It then dawned upon her Luke had no shoes, so she added it to her mental to-do list to get him some while they were staying here.

"Hmm what about this angel? That would look nice wouldn't it?" Luke just shrugged, more interested in the marble on the floor. Leia rolled her eyes and smirked, making it quick to get the boy dressed. While unraveling his bandaged feet to apply the ointment to his burns the ship let out a large shake, startling both Luke and Leia.

"Han!" Leia yelled worriedly "what's going on?!"

"It's nothing! We've just had permission to land so hurry up!" She rubbed the ointment across his singes, wincing every time Luke whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost done" she whispered, kissing the back of his hand as she reapplied the bandages. She heard the ramp began to lower and her stomach clenched.

"What matter?" Luke asked, sensing his mother's dismay.

"I've got a bad feeling about this sweetie" she mumbled. Luke frowned but took no notice of the feelings anymore, playing with the button on his jacket. Leia picked Luke up and sat him on her hip, now an hourly routine to her. She left the bunk and entered the small passage way, the ramp now fully lowered.

"Why do you look so scared?" Han questioned, following Chewie out into the open.

"I hardly trust you, let alone someone who's friends with you" Leia whispered, noticing the tall man in blue leaving the building up front. Han took a few steps further, while Leia hung back with Luke in her arms.

"Hey!" Han called, walking forward with a load of arrogance in his strides that usually would've made Leia scoff, now she was just apprehensive.

"Why you slimy, double-crossing, no good swindler" the man hissed, just barely audible for Luke and Leia "you've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled" Han pointed at himself expectantly, confusion reading all over his face.

"Of course, crazy to think he had any real friends" Leia whispered, she couldn't tell if Luke had heard her, and if he had he chose to ignore her comment.

 _"Yes, you"_ Chewie growled quietly, noticing Han's pointed fingers. This 'Lando' began taking steps towards Han, who raised his fist in defense. Leia was about to flee back up the ramp to protect Luke when the man wrapped his arms around Han, laughing loudly.

"How you doing you old pirate?!" He laughed, shaking Han's shoulders gently. "So good to see you!"

"Told ya he be nice" Luke giggled, tapping Leia's shoulder.

"Mmmm yes" she nodded, kissing his head gently. "Let's just wait until they've finished their reunion aye? No need to rush"

"And how you doing Chewbacca? Still hanging around with this loser?" Lando chuckled, looking past Han towards the Wookiee. That's when his eyes set on Leia and Luke. "No way! So, these are either just friends, you settled, or she's a prostitute and things went wrong" Han playfully punched his friend in the arm. Leia wrinkled her nose in disgust, of all the nerve to call her a prostitute.

"I settled!" Han admitted, putting his hands up. "Not too long ago, I'd say around 5 years I've known her, that's my kid"

"A Mrs. I can understand! But you having children, never thought I'd see the day, so why don't you two introduce yourselves?" Leia glanced at him suspiciously. Feelings of doubt and guilt swirled in her stomach, she'd given Han and Luke a chance and they were now her best friends, well her husband and son at the moment, but this man gave the brunette a copper taste in her mouth, so much so she couldn't bring herself to give him a chance.

"Leia" she replied shortly "this is Luke, our four year old son"

"Leia and Luke Solo" he replied, kissing Leia's free hand. "Well it's great to meet you both"

"Hi!" Luke replied energetically, Leia ignored the look Han gave her, this man didn't seem trustworthy, not at all. Han strutted over, wrapping an arm around Leia protectively.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Lando asked, his attention now back on Han.

"Well, we could do with a place to stay for a bit, got kicked out of old place for um- for reasons" Han chuckled, winking at Leia.

"We had to leave as the planet is being overtaken by the empire, I myself am not a huge supporter and told Han I was taking Luke with me whether he liked or not, so we all went" Leia stated, glaring up at Han as he laughed.

"So you didn't get thrown out for being too loud?" Lando asked with a raised brow.

"Not in the slightest" Leia snapped.

"Alright alright, well I've got a small room for guests visiting the mining facility, I guess I could lend it to you for a short while" He smirked, giving Leia a side eye glance. "And don't worry Mrs. Solo, the empire are staying far away from here" Leia had to hold in her scoff at the name that was directed at her. "Although our room only has two beds"

 _"I was planning on staying in the falcon"_ Chewie mentioned.

"That settles it, we'll take it" Han decided, looking over for Leia's approval. Chewie had told her the night before that he planned on residing on the falcon, but Leia had still hoped there would be three beds. She had agreed to be Han's wife to make the plan work and so she could look after Luke, who needed someone level headed to care for him, but sharing a bed with Han Solo, didn't seem like her cup of caf. Luke began stretching out his arms towards Han, grabbing at the man's sleeve in an attempt the get his attention.

"Up" he mumbled despite already being in somebody's arms. Han smirked and took Luke from under his arms, hoisting him from Leia's grip.

"Well isn't that a sight! THE Han Solo, holding a 3 year old!" Lando laughed loudly.

"I 4" Luke corrected him, obviously now tired of everybody mistaking him for the age of 3.

"You got your dad's defense I see" Lando winked. He linked his arm through Leia's, much to her disgust and began pulling them into the building.

* * *

 **I'm off school again with my back, I recorded a video yesterday which was just an introductory message, a cover I was planning on doing today but I've had no fresh air and my voice is all hoarse so maybe not. I hope you liked this chapter, it's not very long though, but I'll maybe update soon, if I'm off again tomorrow then I most definitely will, if not then hopefully by Thursday. It's the second day of spooky month and I'm falling apart :( reviews put me back together! So make sure you leave them! Even if it's a critique because I'm bored out of my mind and will happily edit (I was up all last night with my pain so I sat and watched Empire strikes back, A New Hope and Revenge of the Sith...)**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter**

 **Stripedfly1001: Yo yes for youtube. Gonna go right there now and follow you (I'm Angela Weissman on Youtube.) I really loved the part with Leia having the nightmare about her father. It was so well done and beautiful. Loved it.**

 **Me: nobody has ever called my writing beautiful before! Thank you!**

 **Reyella: I'll check out your videos. Amazing chapter.**

 **Me: thank you as always**

 **SeptiplierPhan (G): I love this! Can't wait for more!**

 **Me: I won't keep you waiting too long!**

 **anyways! Fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it.**  
 **\- Briar x**


	17. I love you too darlin'

Leia hung back alone as Han and Lando began talking about the mining facility, Chewie had stayed back on the falcon and said he'd catch up with Lando later. The chatter didn't seem to interest Luke either as he stared at Leia tiredly.

"If I may" she interrupted "Luke looks incredibly bored listening to you to talk and I think he'd prefer being back here with me" Luke confirmed this by nodding and stretching an arm out to Leia. Han's smirk dropped as he passed the toddler over to Leia, who then hung back once again.

"I wike it here" Luke commented, looking around at everybody running past.

"I'm glad you do, tomorrow I'm taking you out to get you some shoes, and maybe a toy if you behave" she giggled, brushing the hair from his face.

"I no want a toy, I jus' wanna stay with you" Luke smiled sweetly, Leia's heart melting into her stomach.

"I'm never going anywhere sweetheart, you're stuck with me until you're all grown up"

'Or until we find a cure' she added in her head.

"Do you let her spoil the kid rotten?" She heard Lando whisper.

"He deserves it" Han answered defiantly, making Leia smile. They suddenly came to a stop outside a white set of double doors. Lando pulled out a sensory card and slipped it through the pad.

"This is where you'll be staying for a few weeks, then it might start costing you" upon entering the room Leia felt her jaw drop. It was a lot more lavish then she'd expected. The double bed was found in the middle of the wall, two spotlights hung above it, across from that was a single bed, big enough to fit teenage Luke let alone toddler Luke. Near the door was a desk and a chair, followed by a small kitchen unit, and a door which Leia could only assume led to the 'fresher. The one thing that made her jaw drop was the huge bay window that opened up the sky to them, the view was truly magnificent."The droids will bring you the food but you are to prepare it yourself, like I said we are a mining facility not a hotel, usually we charge extra for you to use the holo-screen but I know toddlers can be antsy so I'll let you use it for free, for now" Lando added, pointing to the holo-screen above one of the kitchen units.

"This is magnificent, we are extremely grateful" Leia smiled, realising it was the first decent thing she'd said to the man.

"Of course Mrs. Solo, it's a pleasure to treat and old friend and his lovely wife" he smirked, winking at her gently.

"An' me!" Luke spoke up, clearly not wanting to be forgotten.

"Yes and of course their son, I'll leave you to settle in, me and Chewbacca have a lot to catch up on" Lando handed Han the card and followed the corridors back out to the falcon.

"I don't like him" Leia said as soon as the door snapped shut. "I'm grateful but I don't like him"

"He's just given us this room for free and you don't like him?" Han scoffed.

"And I don't like you either" she snapped back "he keeps kissing my hand, wrapping his arm around me, winking at me, it makes me uncomfortable and it should make you annoyed" Han stared her dead in the eye before laughing loudly.

"You're annoyed because I'm not getting jealous?!" He laughed, leaning on the desk for support. "Princess that's brilliant!"

"No! I don't like him touching me like that! And as my 'husband' you should tell him" she pointed out, glaring as Han kept laughing.

"Ok I will, I will" he smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. "But it's alright when I do it?" Leia would never admit this to anybody but the way Han held her and the kiss on her cheek made her stomach flutter. She could hear Luke giggling despite the world becoming a whirl for a moment.

"You better be acting" she hissed, pushing him away from her.

"I heard you talking earlier" Han smiled, changing the subject while sitting on the bed. "You taking him to get some shoes tomorrow?"

"Well yes, once his burns have healed he can't be walking around with no shoes on" she told him, sitting the boy on the bed.

"True, although you might want to get a few other things while you're there, and may I ask how you plan on paying for all of this?" Leia raised her eyebrow at Han's remark.

"Remember I use to be a princess, my parents often gave me cards with credits, I have around 4 left that I always kept in case the rebellion died and I needed to live off of something" she answered truthfully.

"Alright, well I also wanted to ask what your plan of action was in getting Luke back to normal?"

"I'm not too sure yet, but we will get there" she smiled, a lot calmer now she had time to relax.

* * *

"Has ANYBODY seen general Organa or captain Solo?" Wedge called into his bunk where Camie, Zev and Hobbie were sat on their beds.

"No I haven't seen them since we watched Solo Junior for a little yesterday morning" Zev replied, blowing hair from his eyes.

"Me neither" Camie and Hobbie replied in unison. Wedge huffed at the lack of answers.

"Well there's a big conference meeting in the mess hall, everybody is to attend, and I can't find them" Wedge moaned, leaning on the bunk post impatiently.

"Well I'm sure they know, they might just be on the ship playing with Luke, you never know" Camie smiled sympathetically, climbing down from her bunk.

"That's the problem, the falcon isn't there either"

"Hmm strange, but Leia is on the council so she most likely knows already" Zev commented, following the others out of the door. The walk to the mess hall wasn't extremely long, the buzzing of everyone's chatter growing louder and louder as they approached. The four met with Wes and Dak around their usual table.

"Anybody know what this is about?" Hobbie asked, resting a hand on Camie's. It was clear the two had taken a liking to one another despite knowing each other for 5 days at most.

"I heard it's about Commander Skywalker, apparently he isn't doing too well" Dak mentioned, sipping some water from a plastic cup. That eased the pain in Wedge's stomach, it was most likely a lie to stop rumours spreading around the rebellion, but he knew the truth.

"Attention everybody" Mon Mothma began, ending everyone's talking. "We won't keep you very long as we all know today has been a hard day for the most of you" Wedge flashed back to the barrels he and Bree from green squadron were forced to move earlier that afternoon and shuddered, the back pain would never end. "We have some very sad news to tell you all, our former commander Skywalker, hero of Yavin unfortunately passed away earlier yesterday morning from his battle injuries" the room fell deadly silent as the words left the woman's mouth. "We will give the rogue squadron some time to process the information, General Organa and Captain Han Solo have left to find any relative of the boy to see what they'd like done with the body, this loss is hard on us as it on you, Luke Skywalker was a tremendous pilot, warrior, solider and addition to the and it is the sad truth he is no longer with us to fight, or to fly" Wedge stared around the table, his stomach queasy and knotted, Camie's eyes were welled with tears, Hobbie and Dak both had hands over their mouths in shock, and Zev's head lay in his hands.

Wedge didn't know what to think, on one hand Luke couldn't be dead because Luke 'Solo' was with Han and Leia, but on the other hand that serum could've done extreme damage to his body, killing him in an instant. Either way something wasn't right. He looked over at Wes who was already staring at him quizzically, as if he too was judging what was being said. Mon Mothma began talking again, but Wedge zoned her out, thinking of what could've possibly happened. The meeting seemed to drag after the news had been spread but soon enough everyone was dismissed for dinner.

"Commander, a word" Wes hissed, tapping Wedge on the shoulder. Wedge nodded and stood, following Wes into the empty corridor. "That doesn't add up"

"No I know, Luke didn't die from his injuries, if he did die from that serum, Han and Leia would've stayed, we all know Luke had no family outside the rebellion, they wouldn't have left his body here" Wedge explained, resting against the wall. "The council wouldn't LIE would they?"

"I really don't know anymore" Wes admitted doubtfully.

* * *

Han sat on the bed and watched Luke twist in his sleep. After not sleeping well the night before he told Leia to get to bed as soon as they'd finished eating, leaving him to get the child dressed and put to bed. It hadn't been a good difficult task per say, Luke cooperated, but dressing a toddler was a lot harder than it looked.

"Han?" Leia whispered, twisting in her half sleeping state "go to sleep"

"I will, I'm just- making sure Luke is ok" he lied, resting against the headboard of the double bed. Save from being a little fidgety then usual Luke was peacefully sleeping, but Han couldn't get that feeling out of his stomach that something was wrong with him. It had happened many times before. He remembered one vividly when he'd known Luke for around a week and the boy was insistent that he was ok, then Han found him throwing up in his private 'fresher. He just seemed to know when the kid wasn't 'right'. Luke began whining in his sleep and Han decided something was most definitely wrong.

"Kiddo" he whispered, walking over to Luke's bed. As Luke whines continued he scooped up the boy and rubbed his back, leaning against the wall as he did so. "Princess?" He whispered, but all he heard in reply was a muffled moan. Han took the sensory card off the desk to let them in and out of the room and swiped it down the sensory pad, the door sliding open with a hiss.

"Just coming to see if you lot were still up" Lando chuckled walking towards Han and Luke.

"The Mrs. is asleep, this one keeps whining so I just thought I'd take him for a walk or something, try to calm him down, Leia usually takes care of this stuff so I'm mostly improvising" Han admitted, patting the back of the whining child.

"Right right, so how did you meet a lady like her? How did you convince a lady like her to have sex with you? You never said" Lando smirked, leading the two down the corridor.

"I'll have you know she gave me full consent for it to happen, she wanted kids, and I seriously didn't care" Han explained. "I met Leia about 6 years ago, we've been married for five years, had Luke 4 years ago, although there was some complications there-"

"Like what?" Lando pressed, sitting in the bay window that opened up the orange sky.

"Luke was kidnapped when he was just a year old, we've only just got him back" Han answered honestly, it was technically true, the last part anyway.

"Bet that was hard, and terrifying"

"Almost broke Leia, I was upset, but mainly angry, what the galaxy has against kids is disgusting" Han hissed, sitting down next to Lando.

"Well, Luke's safe to roam around here without his mother and father smothering him constantly, no empire, no rebels, no crazy people, spar a few" Lando laughed, watching Han stare out at the sky. "Went to see Chewie earlier, you've beaten up my ship"

"Your ship? You lost her to me fair and square" Han retorted. The two men chatted for half an hour, mainly about Lando's mining company before Luke began whining louder.

"Where'm I?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey kiddo" Han smiled lifting the boy up to eye-level.

"You know he doesn't look much like either of you, you've both got brown hair while his is blond, and those blue eyes and so- blue!" Lando examined.

"Both Leia's parents have blue eyes, and when I was a kid my hair was sort of blond, his will get darker as he gets older" Han quickly covered up, sitting Luke on his knee.

"Ah, well that makes a bit more sense" the other male smiled, holding out a hand which the child grasped at curiously. "He's a curious one, guessing that comes from the Mrs. since you didn't give a shit about anything else other than the task at hand"

"Most likely, saying that though Luke is a bit like that at times, doesn't really care about anything else except what's in front of him, other times he does and refuses to pay attention to what's in front of him"

"Give him a run for his money kid, you're too cute for him to get mad" Lando smirked, whispering the last part.

"He knows when he's pushing my buttons" Han chuckled, watching Luke stare out of the window. The three sat in silence for what felt like a long time, until Lando finally stood.

"Well I'm off to bed, don't keep that kid up to late, as sweet as he seems I'm guessing he's not that sweet when he's tired"

"You have no idea, I'll see you in the morning then" and with that the clicks of Lando's boots slowly got quieter and quieter.

"Where mummy?" Luke asked quietly.

"Sleeping, you were whining earlier, did you have a bad dream?"

"Little bit, had a dream big man came, an' he took me 'cause mummy work for the ebels" the child whispered, snuggling deeper into Han's warm chest.

"Well since your mum doesn't work for the rebels anymore that won't happen, and you're safe here, I'm here to protect you, so is your mum, Lando too, and don't forget Chewie, we've got you kiddo"

"Okay" he mumbled tiredly. Han picked up the boy and carried him back to the room, opening the door as quietly as he could.

"Straight to sleep" Han whispered, putting Luke back on his own bed. The toddler nodded and lay down quietly. Not bothering to get changed Han threw of his jacket and took off his blaster holster as well as his boots before sliding into bed next to Leia, who slept peacefully.

"Daddy?" Luke whispered, now sat up in bed.

"Mhm?" He mumbled tiredly.

"I cold" he whimpered. Han knew right there that sleep wasn't going to come until Luke settled. He sat up in bed and beckoned the child over, who happily scurried across the room and into Han's arms.

"Now sleep"

"I love you daddy" the child yawned, resting his blond head in Han's shoulder.

"I love you to darlin'"

* * *

 **That ending thoughhhhhh. I'd already wrote my authors note when I noticed something, as you guys know I love Disney and I was listening to some Disney music while I wrote this, it then occurred to me Luke Skywalker is like most Disney princesses mixed together, forget Leia being one. He wants more than his provincial farmer life (Belle) he doesn't know who he is, especially in episode 5 (Mulan) He has an expectation on how to act (Merida), he has such a strong determination he doesn't make time for much else (Tiana) he had a huge transformation in his life from farmboy to Jedi (Cinderella) he wants to be part of another world, not the world his uncle has set up for him (Ariel) he craves adventure and doesn't like being told what to do, episode 4 (Jasmine) he doesn't believe in differences, everyone is equal, mainly episode 6 (Pocahontas) he's very innocent to the worlds around him, being coddled all through his life and kept away from the outside (Rapunzel) he runs away when it gets out of control, episode 7 (Elsa) I honestly think he's a mix of Belle and Moana at most, honestly what's wrong with me :) If there are any spelling or grammatical errors they will be fixed when my computer is working again and I'll re-upload the chapters then.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter**

 **Just a guest (G): You're so talented! And I really like this book! 10/10 so far and keep it up**

 **Me: aw thanks!**

 **stripedfly1001: Aw poor Luke! Everyone thinks he's three:) I really loved how you put Lando into the story-it makes everything so much more interesting and complicated. Looks like Leia's going to be having fun sleeping *cOUHgs* Can't wait for more!**

 **Me: well I mean everyone on the Star Wars ANH set said Mark Hamill looked around 19 and he was like 26 or something so it wouldn't surprise me!**

 **Reyella: Hope your back heals soon.**

 **Me: thank you**

 **rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989: loved this chapter...yay lando is here. hope you feel better**

 **Me: gotta love Lando, thank you!**

 **lymch: Luke est si mignon ! Est ce ce qu'il va y avoir une rencontre avec Vader ? ça serait sympa de voir sa réaction en voyant que son fils a juste 4 ans: translation: Luke is so cute! Is there going to be a meeting with Vader? it would be nice to see his reaction seeing his son as just a 4 year old!**

 **Me: Luke is very cute! And I'm sure there will be a Vader meeting down the line!**

 **Fave it, follow it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**  
 **\- Briar x**


	18. Fatherhood is exhausting!

Leia scrunched up her eyes as her brain began waking up. She could feel the heavy light through the huge window casting down on her, a message she should most likely get up soon. She hadn't slept so well in so long, she didn't exactly want to, but she knew that if she wanted Luke back to normal sleep was the last thing that should've been on her mind, the more awake she was the more planning they could do. She rolled onto her stomach, swinging out her arm like she did most mornings, although today it didn't flop onto an empty mattress, but someone else. She heard a small grunt echo through the room as her arm landed.

"Princess" came a small whisper "move your arm" She recognised the voice as Han's almost immediately, the memories of the previous day flooding back to her. She was in bed with Han Solo...

Despite the embarrassment that was most likely written all over her face, Leia didn't move her arm.

"No, I'm comfortable" she chuckled, clutching what must've been his shirt a lot tighter. She heard Han let out a small scoff, but didn't pester her about it anymore. "Luke up?"

"No, it's only 0500, he had me up so many times in the night he'll most likely sleep until noon" he laughed, massaging at her fingers. 0500 was pretty early, but working in the rebellion did that to a person.

"Why?" She yawned.

"Well I went and took him for a walk because he was moaning in his sleep, had a chat with Lando and he woke up, he had a bad dream, nothing like yours I don't think, he just said someone took him from us, we got back and he came and got into our bed and went right to sleep" Han paused to let out a yawn "but then he woke up around an hour later complaining he was too hot so I put him back in his own bed, between being thirsty, not being tired, needing to use the 'fresher and his wounds hurting I'd say he was awake around 5 or 6 times"

Leia felt her heart squeal. Han had taken care of all of those situations and hadn't woke her up once, she loved times like these, they were times she could use against him in the future when he was adamant he didn't care.

"You could've woken me, you know I thought I felt someone holding my hand for a while, but it wasn't yours, it was a small hand" she smiled, intertwining her fingers with his. The pillow she had slept on all of a sudden felt a lot softer, as if it were caressing her back to sleep.

"I didn't really want too; it wouldn't really be fair would it?" Leia didn't answer, she just smiled. Finally deciding she should really open her eyes, she let her eyelids rise slowly. She felt the heat brighten her cheeks as her eyes focused on the man in front of her. Her hand hadn't been clasping Han's shirt... it had been clasping his pant leg, there wasn't a shirt for her to clasp, he was shirtless! Leia withdrew her hand almost immediately, shocked her arm had been laying across Han's bare stomach- muscle, whatever it was! Han followed her gaze down to his bare chest with a smirk.

"I could not be arsed last night to even think about getting changed, but the amount of times that kid had me up I was way too hot" He brushed it off as if it were nothing. To distract herself Leia looked ahead at Luke, who was peaceful wrapped up in a ball, thumb in mouth, hair a mess, but he looked alright, not squirming or whining.

"I'm going to have a look around the city today" Leia informed Han, taking her eyes from Luke to the man in front of her.

"I might come, depends, I may let you handle the kid and I can actually sleep, fatherhood is exhausting" he groaned. Leia burst out laughing, covering her mouth to avoid waking the child.

"What would you have done if Luke had been turned into an actual baby? One that couldn't look after himself at all? They take a lot of time and effort, believe me!" She teased, lying down on her side to face him. He dropped his arm from the headboard around her, making her tense up at the touch.

"Then Antilles could've been his father, no way was I touching sick or anything else for that matter" Han flinched, his face looking disgusted at the thought.

"Luke has been sick on you before" she mentioned, memories of the blond having one too many drinks flooding back to her.

"That's different, he was 19, and have you ever seen baby sick? It's disgusting" he blanched.

"How do you know what baby sick looks like?" She asked curiously.

"What if I told you this wasn't the first time I'd pretended to be a father" he whispered, but before giving Leia time to answer he continued. "Messing with you, kids are gross and annoying, I only said yes because it's Luke and I didn't trust anyone else to look after him properly" Leia was about to make a smart remark when a shuffling sound filled the room. Both Han and Leia shifted on the bed to face the noise, to see Luke scrambling from his bed.

"Angel it isn't time for sleepy boys to be getting up yet" Leia smiled as Luke ran up to their bed, his eyes and mop of blonde hair visible over the scrunched up bed covers. Han leant over and picked him, placing him between himself and Leia.

"Wanna cuddle" Luke yawned, snuggling down next to Leia.

"Look at you, sleepyhead" Leia giggled, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"I no up yet" the toddler whined, his speech becoming incoherent as he slurred in his tired state. His thumb began hovering around his lips, the teeth marks clear around the base of his limb.

"You need to stop biting that, it's going to hurt you, aye ba- aye kiddo?" Han smiled, covering the slip up he made.

"What did you say?" Leia teased, leaning forward.

"W-what do you mean?" He chuckled, wrapping an arm around Luke, who was slightly dozing again.

"You almost called him baby" she laughed loudly, using her hands to prop herself upwards. She could feel Han's embarrassment radiating off of him, which just made the situation even better for Leia. "There's nothing wrong with that! It's really sweet!"

"I don't do sweet" Han grumbled, pulling Luke's thumb from his mouth.

"You do" she continued, placing a hand on Luke's cheek as he began moaning. "You're the sweetest father I've met"

"Go back to sleep Leia"

"And now you're calling me Leia, you're growing soft Solo"

"Leia!"

* * *

 **Just a filler because I haven't been updated, I'm now going to a pub on my crutches, there's a waiter there who had an obsession with my hair when I was about 10 because it was super long and we haven't seen one another in 4 years so that's going to be weird. Let me know if captured both Han and Leia right!**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter**

 **Reyella: interesting**

 **Me: I'm still taking that as a compliment XD please tell me if I shouldn't be**

 **Stripedfly1001: You're right, he is all the princesses rolled into one. I can't believe I never noticed that. I love how Luke had that nightmare-nice foreshadowing. Update soon!**

 **Me: told ya Vader would make his appearance soon!**

 **Fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it (also please review!)**

 **\- Briar**


	19. You will watch her lose her life

Han sat on the floor of their room, clutching a crying Luke tightly. The whole galaxy seemed to stand still, his stomach seemed to freeze, and his throat seemed to close. The only sense accessible was his hearing, which was filled with Luke's sobs. No lights were lit, the room looked dark and empty, Han felt dark and empty.

"Luke" he croaked, resting his head on top of the child's in an attempt to calm him down. "Luke, stop crying" but the toddler ignored the request, crying even louder when sensing Han's discomfort. Blasted force sensitive.

"Wan' mummy come back!" Luke heaved, pushing his head into Han's shoulder emotionally. The toddler continued to cry loudly, either ignoring or not understand Han's many attempts to calm him.

"I know" Han sighed, running a hand down the back of Luke's head. "We will get her back, Lando already has a search party going, and until we do you've got me to look after you" The trip into the city had gone extremely smoothly, they'd managed to buy Luke a pair of black leather boots, they'd even bought him a toy speeder to keep him occupied as they attempted to map out a plan to get 19 year old Luke back, but the smoothness of the trip all soon crashed once they decided to call it a day. Han had been further ahead, holding Luke by the hand and keeping an eye out for their speeder. Leia had fallen behind as they wandered down a narrow path, a few natives muttering under their breaths as Luke giggled at the strange objects in shop windows.

Just as Han had seen the speeder coming into view he had heard Leia let out a little gasp. He had turned to ask her what was wrong, but all he saw was her headdress. Han had frantically searched the street, yelling Leia's name and asking around for his 'wife' but nobody had seen the brunette woman he described. Luke had began to grow tired and had demanded he be carried back to the speeder, which Han denied as he pulled the moody toddler along, buckled him into the speeder, and silently sped off back to the mining facility.

Leia was gone.

It had taken almost an hour to wake Luke, but in that time he'd managed to organise a search party and inform Chewie on the situation, but once Luke was awake, all Han wanted was for him to go back to sleep.

"Luke you should sleep some more, and maybe when you wake up, she'll be back" Han encouraged, leaning his head back against the wall.

"No! I w-want-"

"I know what you want kiddo, but she's not here, we will find her, I p-promise we will" he soothed, once again running his fingers through Luke's soft blond hair. It took a little longer than Han expected but Luke finally calmed down, drifting back off into a peaceful sleep.

"Hello" Lando sighed as he walked through the open door, switching on a light. "The little one asleep?"

"Just" Han groaned, shielding his face from the sudden light with his free hand.

"Why in the galaxy are you on the floor? At least sit on the bed" Lando smiled sympathetically, offering out a hand to the male. Han muttered something under his breath about intruding before taking the offered hand and pulling himself off the ground. "We haven't heard anything yet but I've got the whole city on lookout, these things don't happen every day, we are monitoring people coming and going, we'll get Leia back"

"She just went out of thin air; I don't get how people can do that"

"Well, some people are very tricky my friend, very tricky indeed"

"You realise you're no help at all" Han scoffed, sitting down on the bed and unhooking Luke's arms from around his neck. Lando chuckled, placing a hand on Han's knee comfortingly.

"Well, we'll see where the wind blows, nobody will be able to leave cloud city without us knowing, and we can search every ship necessary, I best be off, you know my comlink contact if you need anything"

"Mm" Han sighed, kicking off his boots reluctantly. He wanted to be out there, he wanted to be searching for Leia, but if someone could just take the princess like that, the strong, brave and stubborn princess, Han knew that if anybody were to get their hands on Luke, the result would be nasty. Luke needed protection at all times. He watched Lando leave silently, ignoring the laughter that came from a group of mine workers sauntering past. He really should've taken Luke before Yavin, maybe even the princess too, Luke was just a kid, he needed guidance in his life, and he just liked having Leia around, much to his own confusion, not that those thoughts would ever leave his mouth.

"I didn't want you and now you're gone I do, women confuse me" he mumbled to himself, staring at Leia's discarded hairbrush on the bed. "Honestly kid never get married, even when we do get you back to normal, just stay with me and join the smuggler lifestyle, don't do love" Han had never expected the day he'd picked up the small blond teenager and the greying old man that his life would go from distracting to absolutely hectic. Being a smuggler was one thing, you didn't have to care about anybody but your co-pilot and your cargo, working with the rebellion meant looking out for everyone, or so he'd thought. The council weren't all in on looking out for himself and Luke. His first impressions on Luke had been annoying farmboy brat, spoilt grandson of the crazy old man. After the Death Star ceremony he'd learnt Luke was much more than that. Luke and the old man, Kenobi his name was, weren't even related. The rebellion had done that to him.

"Luke, kiddo I know I only just got you back to sleep, but wake up" Han whispered, nudging Luke with his elbow. He watched the blond's blue eyes flutter open reluctantly, glaring at Han at the rude awakening.

"I tired!" He whined, pulling away as Han attempted to pull him into a hug.

"I know but I want to tell you something" Han chuckled, picking Luke up despite his moody grunts. "Now don't go all grumpy with me, you've got to put up with me until we get your mother back" this seemed to quieten the child as he gave up the struggle and collapsed into Han's embrace.

"When she comin' back?" He asked, playing with Han's collared shirt.

"I'm not sure kiddo, but I'll keep you safe so the same thing doesn't happen to you, I just wanted you to know that" Han attempted to place Luke back on the bed, but the toddler continued to cling to the older man.

"Keep cuddlin'" he sighed sleepily, happily rejoining the hug. Han couldn't stop the smile that covered his face as he tightly wrapped his arms around Luke. The happy moment was cut off by a low buzzing noise.

"Kiddo my comlink is buzzing, can you let go-" but Han stopped himself, realising the communication wasn't one Han knew. He lifted Luke as he stood, reaching for the small cylinder device. Upon answer Han felt the colour drain from his face.

"Don't play games with me young man,  
For I see you've taken something that belongs to my clan,  
Your precious love will face no harm,  
If the child is given up we will realise her without a qualm,  
Kindly return the child for your precious wife  
Or you will watch her lose her life"

"You should be aware rhyming is extremely pa-" but he was cut off as the connection dropped.

* * *

 **The rhyme was shite. The concept was shite. This is just shite. I haven't updated because I've had no inspiration whatsoever, I did make a new book called 'boyfriends protect their boyfriends' and it's a Skysolo AU, I'd be mega grateful if you'd take a look at it for me.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter**

 **stripedfly1001: Well, good luck at the pub. Love how you did this chapter, and the part with Han at the end? It caught me totally off-guard but in a good way. Can't wait for more!**

 **Me: it went alright in the end, he just stared at me and wouldn't serve me so I guess he didn't exactly want to see me. Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Reyella: funny chapter**

 **Me: I try to go for a comical one every once in a while!**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, PLEASE forget this one, do whatever you want with it (please review and tell me how awful I am)**  
 **\- Briar x**


	20. nobody will hurt you

Han opened the door quietly, leaving the 'fresher in an attempt to not wake Luke, of course the little boy was still wide awake. Han sighed, running a hand through his newly wet hair. His head felt a lot clearer now, as if the water had washed away all the mist that clouded his mind. Even so confusion still swam; who had contacted them, what did they want? Although Han did have a pretty good idea, he couldn't act upon anything yet; right now his attention had to be on Luke and keeping him calm and healthy, he had a child to look after as well as a friend to rescue, but Luke was the task at hand. Speaking of Luke the toddler was staring at Han as he emerged into the dimly lit room, tears leaking down his face.

"Kiddo I could do with you getting some sleep" Han sighed, sitting down next to the small child. Luke looked away from him, bringing his knees up to his chest. Han finally noticed the tears trickling down his cheeks. "What's the matter?"

"No wanna go sleep, what if when I up you gone?" Luke whimpered, burying his face in his knees. It took Han a moment to piece his mumbled slurs together, but as soon as he understood he picked Luke up and gave him a hug.

"I'm never going to leave you, and nobody will take you from me, okay? I'm here to protect you" Han soothed, rubbing a hand up and down Luke's back.

"Promise?" He whispered, resting his head down on the older males shoulder. Han couldn't repress his smile, leaning down and kissing the boy's soft blond head.

"I promise, I'd never lie to you Luke, nothing will happen to you as long as I am here to protect you" Luke didn't seem to care anymore, he felt safe, safe and happy. "You going to get some sleep?"

"I not tired" the child huffed, pulling away from Han's shoulder with a pout on his face. The pout always twisted Han's insides, and he prayed older Luke wouldn't remember how to do it.

"Hmm, you're not? Well I can always find something for you to watch on the holo-screen, until you fall asleep?"

"No" Luke replied bluntly "story"

Han felt the colour drain from his face, the last time he'd read anybody a story had been before older Luke was even born, he had been 12 and a new child couldn't sleep after joining the white worms, he told them a story about how he'd stolen his first handful of credits on his first run, but that story wouldn't impress a child like Luke.

"I'm not the best at storytelling, but I can try" Luke grinned, shifting off of Han's lap and onto the bed, resting against his arm. "Well, do you want to hear about how your mum and I met? It's pretty interesting" Han didn't get a verbal answer, but he felt the fabric of his shirt shift as Luke nodded his head. "Well I had to take an old man to this planet called Alderaan, so me and Chewie took him on our ship, but when we got to where the planet would be it wasn't there anymore, instead there was a very big battle station called the Death Star"

"No like that name" Luke commented, rubbing his eyes.

"Me neither kiddo" Han chuckled, wrapping his arm around Luke "so we had to land on the space station and me and Chewie went and hid while the old man- he went to do something" Han almost cringed at how he'd dumbed down the story, but if it got the four year old to sleep it didn't matter too much "I realised there was a princess on board the space station, she was being held captive, so Chewie and I rescued her and we got away quickly, then one of my best friends managed to destroy the Death Star and we both got shiny medals"

"Mummy a pincess?"

"A princess kiddo, we didn't like each other very much to start with, but now we do" Luke stared at him curiously, his blue eyes seeping into Han's soul, as if he were sucking in everything he could see.

"'Nother one" Luke giggled, causing Han to laugh too.

"I don't have any more stories, but we could always play a game"

"What game?"

"I have an idea" Han stated, patting the spot in front of him on the bed. "Come sit here" Luke blinked sceptically, shuffling to the spot he had been instructed to sit in. Han ran his fingers through the toddler's knotty hair, picking up the Leia's hairbrush that sat on the bedside stand. "Don't worry this isn't the game, I've also never brushed anybody's hair before so don't judge me too harshly if I do it wrong"

"I won't!" Luke laughed, tilting his head back to look at Han. Han rolled his eyes playfully and pushed the boy's head forward again, placing the brush on his crown, pulling it down tenderly. Luke whined as he hit a snag, scrunching up his nose in distaste as Han brushed out the knot.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I'm really sorry, but it's gone now, and when I'm done we can play that game"

The next ten minutes were spent with Luke whining and Han attempting to keep him quiet, key word being attempting.

"All done, see was that too bad?" Han smirked.

"Yes!" Luke pouted, turning to face Han with a shocked expression.

"Alright alright I'll take your word for it, sit forward" Luke wriggled forward, placing his hands in his lap patiently. Han placed his own hand on Luke's small shoulders, dragging his index fingers to the centre of the toddler's tiny back. "I'm going to draw a picture with my finger, or I might write a word and I want you to guess what it is? Ok?"

Han could remember himself and Qi'ra playing this game, thinking of Qi'ra and lost loves probably wasn't the best thing to be doing at that point in time but Han knew the game was surprisingly calming, it always managed to send Qi'ra to sleep. Han began by outlining a small circle, continuing by adding a little stick body to it.

"You" Luke giggled, brushing a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"I'm not done silly" the older of the two laughed, continuing to draw two more slightly taller stick figures, one had long hair, and the others had short hair.

"Uh, you an' me an' mummy?"

"Yeah that's right!" Han praised, pulling Luke into a hug, kissing his cheek gently.

"Yay! Do 'nother one! Do 'nother one!"

The next two hours were spent with Luke guessing the pictures and words that were drawn into his pyjama clad back; many consisting of different ships, a few silly words like Wookiee and dice, Wedge, Chewie, and a star, that one being Luke's favourite. Han finally took a look at the chrono to see it was almost 2400, and Luke most definitely needed to go to sleep.

"I think that's enough fun for one night kiddo, you'll be too tired to play tomorrow if you don't get some sleep" Han chuckled, picking Luke up and standing to put him to bed.

"No, no on my own" Luke gasped, clutching Han's shirt as he attempted to put him down. Han sighed, standing back up and wandering towards the holo-screen. After switching on the projector and turning it to a random channel Han set Luke down on the double bed, pulling back the covers and tucking the four year old in.

"Good night darlin' try and get some sleep for me" Han planted one last kiss on Luke's head before returning his attention to the holo-screen.

 **I've been having a lot of mental breakdowns recently, I had a bad panic attack at school yesterday and half my year is in London so my English Lit. Teacher (who I generally don't get on with actually) let me sit in her classroom and do my homework all day so when I got home I could go right to bed. So that's why updating has been a little slow. I also went back to the hospital on Wednesday for more scans on my back and we've found out I have a nerve problem as well as the two cysts, so that's three lots of surgery. I've been starting a few new books too, just to spread my creativity a little, if you want to check any of them out I'd be very grateful and all.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Reyella: You are not awful. Writing fanfics isn't something that everyone is just good takes some time to get where the best authors are now. No one is already perfect. Everyone starts somewhere. Becoming perfect is just like climbing a mountain. You start at the bottom not at the peak. No matter how hard the journey is, you keep moving, don't stop. You are not awful. Just remember that nobody was born perfect. Everyone starts at somewhere. Becoming perfect in something is like climbing a mountain. You start at the bottom, not at the peak. No matter how hard the journey is, keep going, don't stop. If you receive critisism, don't let it bother you that much. There are many famous authors who have been through that but they didn't let it stop them from succeeding. Never let another's words stop you from being who you are.**

 **Me: that is honestly one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said, it's also super true, honestly thank you so much**

 **stripedfly1001: YES A NEW BOOK YES! Also, for the rhyme, I think it was pretty good. It's hard to write poetry. I love the darker tone this took on with Leia getting captured and all. And no, it's not shite. I really, honestly love this concept**

 **Me: thank you as always, I have to be careful as I've been known by a few to write very creepy shit, I should probably stay clear of that path in this book.**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Please review)**

 **\- Briar x**


	21. Listen to me you monster

Leia slowly followed the imperial Admiral who refused to introduce himself, two stormtroopers holding her by the shoulders, her hands cuffed behind her back. How could she have been so foolish as to let this happen, she knew how Luke must've felt now after being kidnapped by the scientists. She may have been captured but Luke and Han were ok which was the main thing in her eyes. Although she now knew Luke's time as four year old would grow longer, as Han would most likely want to rescue her first. She followed the Admiral down the ramp of the shuttle she'd been forced aboard and out into an imperial star destroyer.

"You are aware we are tracking your rebel friends Princess" the Admiral upfront spat.

"I had my son and husband with me, you can do whatever you want to me but that is the truth!" Leia snapped harshly. She felt the troopers squeeze her shoulder a little tighter as she attempted to loosen their grip.

"Your data records state you to be that of 19-"

"I'm 20 in a few weeks" she cut him off, reframing from asking how he knew her records. "Let's round up there Admiral" she could see the blatant rage growing further across his wrinkled face.

"That would still mean you have had a child at a young age" he replied.

"He isn't my son directly, he is my husbands, making him my step son, and even if he were to be mine child birth is legal on Alderaan at 16 which is when my son would've born" she hissed.

"Your lies are useless your highness"

Leia felt her stomach leap and her blood run cold, she had been so caught up in the argument she hadn't heard the sound of the mechanical breathing to began with, but now she heard it.

"Vader" she growled. The 'man' himself appeared from around the corner, his cape flapping out behind him dramatically. "They are not lies, it's the truth" Vader gave his eyes a roll behind the mask.

"Take her to a cell and have an interrogation droid brought in-"

"No!" She yelled, pulling herself from the grip of the troopers, she'd faced Vader maturely before, this time she wasn't going to stand and be political. "You listen to me you monster, I am with my family and I've left the rebellion, the things they said to my child were disgusting, I will even tell you where they are and you can go and see for yourself, but I warn you that I am no longer a part of that terrorist organisation"

It made her stomach go queasy as she ratted off the rebellion, they may have been horrible to Luke, they certainly had no right to, but she still believed in what they stood for, she still loved Wedge and Wes like brothers, she still cared about some of the people who resided there, she still cared about what her father helped to build.

"You have one chance Princess Leia, if we do find out you're deceiving us you will be terminated immediately" Vader growled, pointing a finger in her face. She ignored it; extremely use to people pointing at her like that.

"The Skako system" she replied bluntly, not exactly lying but not really telling the truth either. "They were on the planet but they're moving around a little, they wouldn't tell me where when I planned to leave in case I was a traitor and told you filthy creatures"

"You're accepting yourself to be a traitor?" The Admiral asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Perhaps so, but just because I'm unsupportive of the rebellion does not, and never will make me supporters of you" she answered, the emotion hard to read on her face. She knew the rebels were planning to move soon, and it was true she didn't know where, she just hoped it was quick enough before the empire could get to them.

"Take her to a cell and leave her there" Vader brushed off, strutting away as if Leia wasn't of any importance anymore, which was a little relief for the princess. She followed the stormtroopers as well as the admiral obediently, the thoughts of the previous day running through her mind. She had been walking down a narrow path, attempting to hold onto Luke's hand but the crowd just seemed to separate them, next thing she knew she was cuffed and chained to the wall of an imperial shuttle heading towards an imperial star destroyer.

"I am to be sent back to cloud city once you've found the rebellion correct?" She asked the Admiral.

"That is up to Lord Vader, if he feels you're safe to let go he will send you back, that's if he's feeling generous, although I heard you're the one who helped with the plan to blow up the Death Star, so I'm assuming you will never leave this place alive your highness" he said the last two words with such distaste Leia swore she saw venom leak from his mouth.

"Well that's just another reason why everybody hates the empire, what a shame it would do to the image of the empire if it gets out a normal civilian has been executed due to past rebellion ties, if they're no longer anything to do with the rebellion then surely they're now innocent" she mocked, a sense of sarcasm hovering in her voice.

"You have no proof you no longer are with the rebellion"

"Ask them" she brushed aside, blowing a fallen piece of hair from her face "you know where they are, go ahead and ask them if I still work for them" the man rolled his eyes and instructed the stormtroopers to push the princess inside the cell he'd just opened up the door too.

"We shall see how long you last _princess_ "

Han sat on the ramp of the falcon, Luke asleep beside him. The late night to bed had made Luke extremely tired, and the child took it upon himself to take an earlier nap than usual.

 _"How late was the cub up last night?"_ Chewie asked, sitting down next to Han.

"Around 2400, 2415 ish" the ex smuggler answered truthfully.

 _"Why were you both up that late?"_ The Wookiee exclaimed.

"Luke wouldn't sleep so I played a little game with him, got him straight to sleep" Chewie looked at him, instantly knowing when Han was lying. "Alright maybe not straight to sleep, but he went to sleep not long afterwards" Han smirked, placing a hand on Luke's head. "Just got to make sure he sleeps tonight, you sure I shouldn't take him with me tomorrow?"

 _"If Leia got captured by whoever it was, no doubt they're coming for Luke too, it's safer to leave him here with Lando and me"_

"That's what's throwing me off. How did the person get my com frequency? The rebels have it, Luke has it, and Leia has it, it wasn't either Luke's nor Leia's frequency so it wasn't from either of their comlinks, the rebellion is a possibility but why would they want Luke back? They sent us away, then I thought the empire, what if they managed to find out Luke was the Death Star pilot and is threatening to kill Leia for Luke, but it could be that mad scientist, but he would've been killed in the explosion, it's giving me a blasted headache!" Han groaned, clutching his hair between his fingers.

 _"Do you have any plans on getting Luke back to normal?"_ Chewie asked, putting a fur covered hand on Han's shoulder.

"Go back to that moon the lab was on, rummage around for books or antidotes or anything like that, if that scientist is still alive probably interrogate for answers on what to do with Luke, but- right I'm going to be honest with you" Han sucked in a breath "should we get Luke back to normal? I mean hear me out a second, older Luke always kept to himself, he came across as a happy kid but imagine how depressed he must've been, he's lost so much family in his life, some family he's never even known, he had a horrible childhood growing up with that bitch-"

 _"Watch what you say in case he isn't asleep"_

"-Camie, bullied to shit, he said his uncle made him work the day he learnt to walk, he grew up on Tatooine for galaxy sake! Starved from water, run by the Hutts, nobody would want to live there. If we got back to smuggling, taking Luke in as a real Solo wouldn't be too bad would it?"

 _"But would it be what Luke wanted? You know Luke wanted to be a Jedi to avenge his father's death or something or other. Is it fair to take him away from that?"_

"He's going to get himself killed if he does that, sure that lightsaber weapon of his is pretty useful but the Jedi aren't even around anymore. I've always thought they were just delusional, in my opinion it's pretty great they're all gone now, I'd rather have them then the empire but still my point stands. He would've been shot down and dead if we hadn't gone back saved him, Luke isn't mature enough to make his own decisions, especially now, what happens if we don't even find a cure?"

 _"That's true, there may not be one, but everything in the universe is balanced, if one thing is made there must be a way to take it apart"_ Han was about to reply when Lando came rushing out of the doors, heading straight for the falcon.

"We've just had news from our patrol that an imperial shuttle left at around 0130, they're heading for a star destroyer orbiting the planet, it didn't occur to me until just now you're anti imperial, and that maybe they were after Leia for whatever reason for being anti imperial" he wheezed, attempting at catching his breath.

"Go start the ship" Han commanded immediately, Chewie taking action just as quick. "You have to keep look out the entire time in case Leia wasn't taken on that ship, if she's found and we're captured you must send her up there"

"Will do Han" Lando sighed, pulling Han to his feet.

"Watch Luke for me, I'm going to get our stuff"

 **I'm freezing cold right now but it's like the sunniest it's been all month, autumn is the worst. I only like Halloween. I can't wait for winter, I mean January winter is miserable but December winter is amazing because everyone is Christmassy! I looooove Christmas! For Halloween I'm going as a female version of jack skellington because I looove the nightmare before Christmas, mainly because it's a Halloween movie that it appropriate to watch at Christmas.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Reyella: Aw! That's adorable. Will they be able to find Leia soon?**

 **Me: thank you! Hmm maybe**

 **Stripedfly1001: I really love the fluff chapters :) The game they were playing was super-cute, too, as well as a good idea. Now I have to know-did you do that in real life? Can't wait for the next one.**

 **Me: I use to play it with my dad when I was probably around Luke's age, we use to take it in turns though, but my drawings were usually just scribbles.**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**

 **\- Briar x**


	22. You're a nutcase

Camie sat on her bed, leaning up against the wall. Her pillow sat between her knees and stomach, her head hung with emotion.

"Is everything alright?" Hobbie asked, standing against the ladder that let up to where Camie moped.

"No" she whimpered "I can't believe Luke is gone, I use to hear old Ben say he was the last hope for the galaxy, and that Luke was the only one who could stop the empire. I bullied the absolute shit out of him and now he's gone!" She forced her face into the pillow and began to cry. She didn't know why Luke's death affected her so much, she knew she was sorry but- she felt responsible for the death of the newly appointed Commander.

"Oh Cam, don't get upset" Hobbie sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We're all mourning Luke, I feel horrible because the last thing I ever did to him was roll my eyes like an asshole, Dak wasn't any better, we all miss him Camie but he isn't coming back, and crying over it won't make it any better" he rubbed a hand up and down her back, praying he was doing an ok job at comforting her.

"He didn't deserve to die, and where are Princess Leia and captain Solo? Shouldn't they be mourning too? Weren't they his best friends?"

"I heard that Solo was asked to leave because his son looks too much like Luke and it was distracting the pilots" Zev spoke, his arm flopping lazily over the side of his own bed.

"That's horrible!" Camie yelled.

"Yeah what did that little kid do apart from look like someone?! There's over zillions of people in the galaxy, I'm sure there are many people who look like Luke Skywalker!" Dak scoffed.

"Alright let's not get too riled up, so Solo has gone, Luke has gone, other Luke unfortunately passed away, but where is Princess Leia?" Hobbie asked, shuffling further down the bed to give Camie a well needed hug.

"Most likely mourning alone, she lost three people in the space of a day, that's if it isn't true that she went with Solo" Zev replied "I know I'd want to be alone if that ever happened to me" the three other pilots nodded silently, all staring off into the dark corners of their minds.

"Guys, I'm appointing Hobbie as the new commander" Wedge barged into the room, a special device in his hand.

"Wedge Antilles those better not be suicide pills!" Dak scolded, noticing how the tube like device rattled when moved.

"What? No! It's private, Wes and I have been asked to go on a mission"

"Are you not the least bit upset you just LOST Luke?!" Camie exclaimed, now resting against Hobbie.

"No" Wedge shrugged. "I know he's not dead" both Dak and Hobbie burst out laughing, while Camie and Zev just stared.

"You're in denial Wedge" Dak smiled sadly "c'mon bud lets go and grab a bite to eat from the mess hall-"

"No" Wedge snapped, pulling away despite no one attempting to grasp him. "I know Luke's not dead, if he was there would've been a big memorial, not just a 'oh he's dead, hope you guys aren't too sad, oh here's your next mission', Luke doesn't have any more family, he had Leia who actually took a look into getting them put under the same name as they both are orphans, just so they had one another, plans fell through of course, but if he had family it would be Leia, and Leia wouldn't take off with Han if Luke's body was here. I heard you guys talking about how Han and Luke were kicked from the alliance, if that is true Leia would've stayed, she's high on the council, she's a good leader, and her best friends body is here, and I know something you guys don't" the room fell silent for a moment, all three staring at Wedge with worry and confusion.

"They look nothing like one another, trying to pass them off as siblings never would've worked" Dak mentioned, watching as Wedge pocketed a few essentials.

"Well what's your mission? What's the council sending you on?" Camie asked.

"Oh it's my own mission, Wes and I are going to find Luke and Han"

Camie eyed Wedge carefully, grimacing as the words merged together in her head.

"You're a nutcase- but if you can get Han and his kid back" Zev began "I guess we're all ears"

* * *

"Hey kiddo" Han apprehensively smiled to Luke, who was playing with a little grey screw he'd found on the floor. It hadn't been very long since the trio had taken off from cloud city, but it was enough time for the smallest being to grow bored of watching the swirls of orange and yellow as the ship lifted into the atmosphere "Can I talk to you about something, alone?" Chewie eyed him suspiciously as Han crouched to the floor to pick Luke up. The boy accepted with open arms, adoring attention and the warm embrace of another human.

"Okay!" He smiled, holding onto Han with his one hand while waving to Chewie with his other. The Wookiee stared after the two as they disappeared into the cockpit, ignoring them both with a roll of his eyes. Han sat down in his pilot's seat, resting Luke on his arm as he usually did, smiling as the four year old giggled at seemingly nothing.

"So, I've got a question for you" Han began, ruffling Luke's hair. He double checked they hadn't been followed by Chewie before opening up to the toddler "So, you finally got me back right?"

"Yep!"

"And you wouldn't want to be taken away from me again?" Han instantly felt bad at the horrid expression that crossed Luke's face.

"Nu uh! No go away again!" Luke gasped, wrapping his arms around Han's head tightly.

"It's alright kiddo, I won't let anybody take you, I promised you that yesterday, so you think you'd be happy with me as a father?"

"Yes" Luke nodded determinedly, making the ex smuggler smile a rather genuine smile.

"Guess we've just got to get Leia back now, aye kiddo?"

"Wha' bout Wedge an' Wes?" Luke slurred; a small yawn escaping his thin lips.

"Hmm we will see" Han brushed aside, finding it odd as to why Luke would've mentioned the two. "Rest your head for a little Luke, when you wake things might get a little hectic"

* * *

 **This defiantly isn't my best work but I felt I owed you guys something at least. I'm super cold because my step dad won't let me have the heating on. That's pretty much the highlight of my life right now XD.**

 **Here are the reviews from last chapter.**

 **Reyella: Yes! Vader's here**  
 **Me: I knew you'd been waiting for it!**  
 **Stripedfly1001: OMG I'M GOING AS FEMALE JACK SKELLINGTON TOO! I swear I'm not lying, I'll send you a pic for proof (if you want). Wow, coincidence! I LOVE A nightmare before Christmas, too. Anyways, as for the chapter, I really love Leia's reactions and how trashing the rebellion is slowly tearing her apart.**  
 **Me: we have way much more in common than I originally thought! You can send me a pic if you'd like but you don't have to if you don't want too. I know, poor Leia :(**

 **Anyways, fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review!)**  
 **\- Briar x**


	23. You will not take him from me!

Han had to admit he had a very sleepless night. He never left the cockpit; he remained in his chair with Luke asleep in his lap.

"Why I had to agree to this I'll never know" he muttered to himself, running a hand through Luke's hair. He could see the Star Destroyer above them, holding his Leia- holding Leia captive, and it was only a matter of time before they would land in the hanger bay of the dangerously large ship. Just the look of it made Han's stomach turn, it must've been at least 19000 kilometers long, which made the falcon look like a dainty bug. The plan seemed to fuzz up in Han's tired mind, but it still played on repeat like a broken record. Despite the fact all he could think about was how to keep Luke quiet in the cargo boards Han found himself wondering about Leia. What would she want to do once they had rescued her? Would she want to risk getting an antidote for Luke or would she want him to stay as he was?

Thinking of Leia made Han realise she was most likely locked up in a cell somewhere on the huge ship. "Great, it's going to be a Death Star rerun, aye kid?" He chuckled, clearly not expecting an answer from Luke. Han Solo didn't find anything cute, but boy did he find the 4 year old sweet. He just seemed so innocent, so oblivious to all the evil that surrounded him. Luke's appearance probably didn't help that fact, how his blond hair fell in his face constantly, how his blue eyes loved to soak up everything they saw, he was the spit of a happy little kid. The boy let out an uncomfortable moan in his slumber, twitching as Han let out a loud sigh. "I'll put you to bed in a second Luke, give me a minute"

"You bed" the toddler huffed, snuggling down into Han's chest.

"I'm your bed?" Han chuckled, a little surprised his sigh had woken the child, adult Luke was a pretty deep sleeper.

"No. You haf to" Luke whined, his eyes fluttering open slightly, his speech slurred around his thumb.

"Have to what kiddo?" He asked.

"Go bed" he continued, grabbing Han's shoulder with his free hand. The smuggler chuckled and placed his much larger hand over the tinier, stickier one.

"Why are your hands so sticky? Is it a child thing?" Luke just giggled in reply, closing his eyes tiredly and nestling into Han's chest. "Go back to sleep L"

"You"

Han was a little ashamed to say a small child, just over the mark of a baby, had a lot of impact over him. The ex smuggler became use to going a day or two without sleep, but he hadn't been sleeping well for a good 3 days now; Luke was most likely right in the sense Han should most definitely sleep, but he couldn't bring himself too. With the Star Destroyer only 3 hours away it wouldn't end well, what if he slept through the landing and had no time to get Luke, Chewie and himself into the cargo hold. Luke once again moaned and in fear of waking the child Han decided he would remain in the cockpit and just rest his eyes, he usually only slept for an hour or two in his pilots chair, it was a comfy seat to sit in, but most certainly not to sleep in. Planting a soft kiss on Luke's head as he did most nights Han rested his head backwards and shut his eyes, falling asleep to the thought of his adoptive son in his arms.

* * *

Thankfully Han managed to slip in around 2 and a half hours sleep, waking up to the sound of soft clinking metal. He rubbed his eye with his free hand, allowing them to adjust to the light, although he wasn't too worried about the noise, he was pretty sure he knew what it was. Once focused Han looked down at Luke, who sat on the smugglers lap with the dice in his hand, shaking them gently.

"You love those dice don't you?" Han chuckled, pulling a hand through Luke's blond hair. Luke wrapped the dice around his tiny wrist, giggling as they unraveled on their own.

"Ya! We get go on ship?" Luke asked, pointing out of the cockpit window towards the huge Star Destroyer. It killed Han to see Luke excited to get onto the ship, his innocence glowing like a halo.

"We do, but you've got to be really quiet huh?" The puzzled look that crossed the boy's face was a little too sweet, Han disguising his chuckle as a cough.

"Why?"

"Because- uh, the people on that ship might-" He stopped to think. "Well, it's like a game, the people on that ship REALLY like to sleep, and if you wake one of them- then they put you in a cell" Han tilted Luke's chin up and gave him a reassuring smile "but we won't wake anybody, I promise"

"Wha' if we do?" Luke whispered, clutching his dice tightly. Han bent Luke's fingers away tenderly, admiring his soft skin. The man took the dice from the blond, rubbing his finger over Luke's pure knuckles.

"Well" he began, sliding the dice into his pocket "now if we do you'll have something to play with won't you?"

 _"Are you ready to get into the cargo holds?"_ Chewie asked, appearing in the entrance away. Luke's face lit up at the sight of the Wookiee, the extremely happy child waving to Chewie.

"We are, right Luke?"

"Yep" the child whispered, clearly understanding it was time to be quiet.

"Clever" Han chuckled, standing with a stretch. "Clever boy" Chewie rolled his eyes with a low growl, staring out at the ship above them, the hanger bay already in view.

 _"You think she'll land herself?"_ He asked worriedly.

"Should do, she hasn't failed me before" Han smiled weakly, pulling a few switches, appearing to be second nature. After a few moments of silence the Wookiee led the way towards the cargo holds; lifting off the lid to the first one he saw, letting Han slip in first, Luke clinging to him.

 _"Han"_ Chewie growled in a hushed voice, a thud erupting as they most likely landed. Han was adamant the ship would be searched as they'd landed without a clearance code. _"I'm going in the next one across, if it gets crowded Luke could start crying"_ Han nodded, placing Luke in his lap with the child's back to him. Chewie shifted the lid back over the hold; Han continued rubbing a thumb up and down Luke's back, reassuring him despite the dark he wasn't on his own. The time seemed to drag on, each second growing much longer than the last,

Han had to count each little hair on Luke's head to reframe himself from going absolutely crazy. Luke twisted to face his father, patting the pocket he knew his favourite toy was in, poking at them and listening to the familiar light clink. Queasy feelings settled in both of their stomachs, the only thing that soothed Han's concerns was the fact he knew Luke was cooperating extremely well, and if they ever made it out alive he'd buy the little boy the biggest toy he wanted. He was almost certain the heavy footsteps of what he assumed were stormtroopers quietened and that they were safe to evacuate when a loud clatter erupted in his ears. He squeezed Luke tightly, who seemed to understand they were in some form of danger and hugged Han close. Han was about to cup Luke's cheek when the lid of their hold was ripped away, and all that became audible was a mechanical breathing cycle.

"Daddy" Luke whimpered, shoving his head into Han's neck. "I think we woke one"

* * *

Han and Chewie both found themselves shackled in the hanger bay of the Star Destroyer while Luke was forced to walk in front of them, his hands too small for the cuffs to keep him hostage. Vader stood in front of the three, towering over the trembling toddler. Six stormtroopers crowded the group, pointing blasted from every angle.

"You touch my son and I won't hesitate to rip you apart limb by limb" Han snarled, glaring at the dark lord as a tear slipped from the child's eye.

"I will do whatever I please to the child" to prove his point Vader summoned a blaster from a troopers hand and smacked it off the back of Luke's head, causing him to fall forward with a violent cry. "I show no mercy to rebel scum"

"We don't even support the rebellion! They verbally abused my child and you have my wife held hostage! I don't support either of you" Han snapped, immediately kneeling to comfort Luke, who cried as the blood trickled down his neck.

"Take the wench and the traitors to the cell the princess resides in" Vader rumbled lowly "it'll be a happy reunion for them before they're terminated"

"For what?!" Han yelled, pulling away from the troopers who attempted to pull him to his feet. "Having past rebellion ties? You make me sick Vader! We are normal civilian people who are going to be killed for nothing. My boy is four! What could he have possibly done!" Vader stared down at them both, focusing on the small child who was sobbing in pain.

"Put the termination on hold, we will get some information from them first. Take the Wookiee and the scum to cell 3729. I will deal with the boy" the troopers nodded inaudibly and grabbed Han, who made an attempted to grab Luke.

"You will not take him from me!" The ex smuggler yelled, thrashing away to get to Luke. The child stood and attempted to run, only to be grabbed my Vader himself. The man glared at the child from under the mask before shoving Luke into Han.

"Take them all"

* * *

 **In case anybody didn't get it, in RotS Anakin yells to Obi-Wan 'you will not take her from me!' He is talking about Padme by the way, and he has like a moment, like a flashback to Anakin, so he lets Han have Luke. He doesn't yet know Luke is his son, he just recognises the features of the four year old and feels his force potential. To be honest I'm not too bad when it comes to by Star Wars terminology. I know the days of the week, the planets, the languages, the creatures, the people, but the one thing I can't wrap my head around is the ships and how they work, obviously I know the basics but I apologise if any of it seems unrealistic. I have a week off from school so hopefully I'll have a few more updates now I'm on a roll with something. Although last Friday I got soooo annoyed with my drama teacher. Because of all my back problems I'm not allowed to do physical theatre so she put me in a group to help and give ideas, but the group didn't need help so this guy asked me to help them because they were clueless, but I got in trouble because I wasn't sticking with my group, so I wasted 2 hours of my time watching a group perform over and over again when I could've been doing something, so yeah rant over XD.**

 **Here are the reviews from last chapter.**

 **Stripedfly1001: Haha Dak if only you knew... That part made me smile so much XD. Not having the heater on is the story of my life, too. Can't wait for more!**  
 **Me: I was home alone (well my older brother was here too but I hardly speak to him) today so I had the heating on all day, my step dad was not happy when he got home. XD glad I could make you smile because that makes me smile!**

 **Reyella: Nice chapter.**  
 **Me: thank you!**

 **Getig (G): this is really cute and I like how you use quotes from the chapters for the chapter titles.**  
 **Me: aw! Thank you so much! That idea only came to me about a month ago XD**

 **PadawanSkywalker (G): hey, sup! Cute story! Personally, I've never seen A nightmare before Christmas, but it looks super funny! I'm going as a female Luke Skywalker this year. Lovin' tiny Luke in this story. He's adorable!**  
 **Me: I had to dress up for my cousin's birthday party last year and I went as female Luke, I did my hair in a braid and sort of tucked it under a little so from the back it looked pretty legit, I'd love to see somehow! And you should watch it, its super good and the songs are amazing! A girl I'm sort of frienemies with told me the only reason people read this book is because I write Luke super cute and I was like 'uh yeah, I know' XD thanks for reading though!**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it! (Also please review)**  
 **\- Bri x**


	24. This is slightly awkward

**Now I know what you're thinking 'what the hell is this? Bri you can't have an authors note chapter because it'd againet th rules' I know it is but I don't know any other way to get this message out to just the people who need to see it.**

 **In case you aren't exactly aware you aren't meant to have authors notes on their own for chapters on , I've done it a load of times for wattpad (on my old account especially, new account: bambibae101010, shameless plug) it's actually against one of the rules here, and I know that because I was good and read the terms and conditions which I don't usually do. But I hate how this book has turned out and I couldn't bare to put another chapter out to basically just tell you I'm starting again. And I'm not starting again completely, I'm just backtracking to about chapter 13 because the path this took was atrocious, and if I'm going to be honest I think it's because I pressured myself to update too much, I didn't care what I was putting out there, I just put it out there (I don't know if you guys noticed my stuff is getting progressively worse) I'm letting ideas come to me more than making them come, and hopefully we will have a much better result, a result I'm proud to say I wrote. The main reason I wrote this story is because Luke is my favourite character, always has been. I wrote the book to write about my Luke cuteness while there still being a storyline, I didn't plan it out that han would adopt Luke it just happened in my head, all I knew was going to happen, that was set in stone, was some cute scenes with baby Luke, and I feel like I've hardly supplied any of them. It will follow a similar path in the sense we might see Lando, Vader will make an appearance for definite, I don't know if they'll be kicked out but hey it might happen (mainly because I'm too lazy to look up everything that happened in the rebellion between 4 and 5 and I have an obsession with being accurate) but I think one of the main reasons is because I don't want what's happened here to happen to my other books. With my OT rebel one shots it's different because they're one shots, some will be crap and some will be pretty alright, and with books some chapters will be good and some won't be as good, but when they go on a downward spiral it doesn't work as well. I don't know, you guys might love this book the way it is and I'm making a big mistake but I'm not happy with it and I feel like I want to be happy before I let everyone else see it. So updates might still be slow but we might get back to that point with a fresh start soon. Thanks for your patience and just your support means everything to me, if there are any specific lines, scenes, characteristics, etc you would like me to keep in please don't be afraid to say so. I would say my usual bit but there's not much to fave here so XD.**

 **-Bri x**


End file.
